


The Walking Crossover Season 3

by TheRedSlasher



Series: The Walking Crossover Series [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSlasher/pseuds/TheRedSlasher
Summary: About 2 years after the events of Season 2, a War is coming to a city known as Richmond. It's going to hit the place hard and it will take very unlikely allies and even the help of some mortal enemies to overcome and defeat the true threat that lies ahead. This chaotic 12 episode Season will go in depth of how Richmond's heroes where formed and what it took to save the almost dead city. Meanwhile, Clementine and AJ both continue their journey to survive amongst this war that surrounds them.
Relationships: David García/Javier García, Javier García & Kate García (Walking Dead), Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: The Walking Crossover Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046794
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Desperate Measures

**Chapter 1** : Desperate Measures

**Pre apocalypse...**

**Jordy (Phone):** "Sam. You need to get your fucking ass over here now! It's mom. This is serious! She's dying! Get over here!"

**Sam is running down the road after ditching the bus that was stuck in a traffic jam. She sees another guy running down the road with her. He seems to be rushing back to his family too.**

**Sam:** "I'll be as quick as I can Jordy! Traffic is backed up for fucking miles! I had to ditch the bus."

**Jordy (Phone):** "Please hurry. She doesn't have long left. I'll see you when you get here."

**Jordy hangs up. The man running with Sam talks to her**

**Sam:** "What's your rush?"

**Javier** : "My pa pa. I got a call saying that it's his time. I'm afraid I'll be back when it's too late! So you got stuck in that traffic too then?"

**Sam:** "Yeah."

**Javier:** "There's some serious shit going on. Everyone is going crazy! I don't like it."

**Sam:** "Something definitely weird is going on. Feels like the end of the world."

**Javier:** "I agree with you there. What's your name in case I see you again?"

**Sam:** "Sam."

**Javier** : "Well it's nice to meet you Sam. I'm Javier. I'm a former baseball player."

**Sam** : "Cool, I'd love to chat but I gotta split now. Good luck with your family!"

**Javier:** "You too!"

**They split off. Sam finally reaches her home about 2 hours later. Jordy is waiting for her outside**

**Jordy** : "There you are! I was worried you wouldn't make it. She's fucking gone though. Just like that. She's gone."

**Jordy starts crying. Sam cries too and they both hug each other**

**Jordy:** "She's still in the house. Lying on her bed. You can say your goodbyes to her then we have to call someone to pick up the body. Dad is waiting for you upstairs."

**They head inside the house and Sam's dad waits for them inside her mom's room where her mom's dead body is.**

**Frank:** "There you are sweetie. I don't know how it happened. She just...got sick. Something attacked her outside the house earlier and when we got outside, whatever it was was gone. We took her up here and after a few hours, she started getting pale and sick. She died just before you got here."

**Frank hugs Sam**

**Frank:** "Jordy, can you go check on your son Taylor please. He looks really upset."

**Jordy** : "Alright. You take care now Sam. Be there for dad."

**Sam:** "Thanks Jordy."

**Jordy:** "No problem sis."

**Jordy heads downstairs to check on his son. Sam says her goodbyes to her mom.**

**Sam** : "I'm so sorry mom. I'm so fucking sorry I wasn't here for you."

**She holds her mom's hand and cries over her. Sam's dad puts his hand on Sam's shoulder.**

**Sam** : "You're in a better place now. We will see you again eventually. Rest easy now mom. We all love you so much."

**Sam lets go of her mom and turns around to hug her dad while she continues crying**

**Frank:** "I'm so sorry sweetie. You should head downstairs and check on your nephew with Jordy. I'll sit here with her. I'll call someone to pick up her body."

**Sam joins Jordy downstairs and they chat with Taylor.**

**Jordy:** "There you are. See buddy? Just like I told you. Aunt Sam is okay. She's okay. It's just your grandma who isn't. We'll be here for you son so don't worry. It'll be okay."

**Taylor:** "Are you sure it'll be okay? You always say it will be but sometimes it isn't."

**Sam:** "I guess we'll see buddy. It's gonna be rough, I won't lie but we'll get through this. You are still 8 after all. You have lots of time to grow. You'll be strong, just like your daddy Jordy over here or your grandpa Frank. Let's get you to bed and---"

**Sam's dad is heard screaming from upstairs!**

**Frank (Upstairs):** "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

**Jordy:** "Shit. That's dad! He sounds like he's in trouble. Quickly! Upstairs Sam! Give me a hand. Stay right here Taylor. I mean it!"

**Taylor:** "Okay."

**Sam and Jordy both head upstairs and they find their dad being attacked by their mom, who has turned into a walker.**

**Frank:** "JORDY! HELP! GET HER OFF OF ME!"

**Jordy's jaw drops when he sees his undead mom attacking his dad. He freezes for a second**

**Frank:** "JORDY! DO SOMETHING!"

**Jordy:** "Shit, I uh..."

**Jordy pushes the walker off of his dad and the walker attacks Jordy instead and knocks him down to the floor and bites him in the face!**

**Sam:** "NOOO! GODDAMIT! I'M SO SORRY MOM! I GOTTA DO THIS!"

**Sam grabs the baseball bat next to the bed and bashes her undead mom's skull. She drops dead.**

**Frank:** "God fucking help us. Jordy! Are you alright! Holy fuck! She got you good. Your face is all swollen."

**Jordy:** "I'm alright. I'm alright." **He says while panicking intensely**

**Frank:** "Sam. We need to get Jordy to the hospital! Grab your nephew and get him to the car. We have to leave now!"

**They all rush to Frank's truck. Him, Jordy, Sam and Taylor all start driving to the hospital. 30 minutes later, they get stuck in the same traffic jam and are forced to ditch their vehicle.**

**Frank:** "Fuck! We can't drive any further!"

**Sam:** "What are we gonna do?"

**Frank:** "Fuck it. Grab Taylor and head back to the house. I'm gonna get Jordy to the hospital myself. I'll be back soon. Just go! We don't have much time."

**Sam:** "Okay!"

**Sam and Taylor both head back to the house and wait on Frank to return. He doesn't return.**

**1 month later...**

**Sam:** "Hey Taylor. I think we're gonna have to ditch the house soon. It's getting really unsafe out there now. It's been a month now and I don't think Frank and Jordy is coming back."

**Taylor:** "But what if they do? We will have left them."

**Sam:** "This is for you buddy. The dead are roaming the streets now. We need to bail to the countryside where it's more safe. The city is a death-trap now. You understand?"

**Taylor:** "Uh...I guess. Where would we go though?"

**Sam:** "Anywhere but here. Maybe find a good place to set up a camp. Try and find some survivors like us. It's our best bet."

**Taylor:** "I like that. Can we write them a note in case they do come back when we're gone?"

**Sam:** "Sure thing. Of course we can! I'll tell them we love them and we will try to track them down. I'll also tell them generally where we're headed so they have an idea on how to find us."

**Sam writes the note for her dad before leaving the house with Taylor. They head onto the streets to hopefully find a working vehicle. A walker comes up behind Sam and attacks her**

**Taylor** : "Sam!!"

**Sam:** "HELP! A little hand please!"

**Someone else comes up behind her and kills her attacker. It's Javier!**

**Sam:** "Jesus. Thanks. Oh! It's you again! Damn, it's so fucking good to see you."

**She hugs Javier**

**Javier:** "Gotta be careful out here. Muertos are everywhere."

**Sam:** "Muertos? That what you call them?"

**Javier:** "What do you call them?"

**Sam:** "Walkers."

**Javier** : "What about the ones who run?"

**Sam:** "None of them run. They're all walkers."

**Javier:** "Fair enough. Where are you 2 headed?"

**Sam:** "We where about to leave town. It's not safe. We're looking for a vehicle to get to the countryside."

**Javier:** "Actually, our neighbour left an empty van outside their house. That should work. We have some gas for our own van we could lend you. Me and my family are planning on leaving soon too. Consider it a gift from an unlikely friend."

**Sam:** "Oh my god, thank you."

**Sam** : "Where is your people anyway? They not with you?"

**Javier:** "In the house. My brother's wife along with his son and daughter."

**Sam:** "Your brother didn't make it? Damn."

**Javier:** "Hasn't ever came back. He left us on the day this shit started to help my uncle Hector who got bit. So it's just me, my bro's wife and my nephew and niece now."

**Sam:** "Well let them know I wish the best for them."

**Javier:** "Thank you. I will. Come with me. I'll show you to that van you can use."

**Sam and Taylor both follow Javier to his place. He gives them the keys to their neighbour's van. He fills the van with gas and gives them a full can of gas to take with them.**

**Sam:** "Once again, thank you so much! You're too kind."

**Javier:** "Don't mention it. Maybe again, we'll meet for a third time. You never know. The world's a small place. You take it easy now. You too little man."

**Javier waves goodbye to Taylor and Sam. They leave in their new van to head to the countryside.**

**Present day** (4 years into the apocalypse)

**Sam is currently out in the woods hunting for food with Connor.**

**Connor:** "Hey there. Are you okay? Looks like something's on your mind Sam."

**Sam:** "I was just daydreaming. I was remembering the day this all started and the people I'd lost. This kind man I met from his mid 20s most likely. He gave us a van for me and my nephew so we could get out of that city. If it wasn't for him, we could have died. I'll always remember him."

**Connor:** "Awful nice of him. You remember his name?"

**Sam:** "Javier I think. Baseball player."

**Connor:** "Never heard of him."

**Sam:** "Sorry. Anyway. You found anything?"

**Connor:** "Just a rabbit. Hardly a meal but it's better than nothing."

**Sam:** "I'd eat it."

**Connor:** "No kidding. We're all starving out here."

**Sam:** "What's Daryl up to you reckon?"

**Connor:** "Probably talking some sense into Gregory back at the Hilltop. What's the old guy's deal with us anyway?"

**Sam:** "I guess he's just being cautious. We are just new after all."

**Connor:** "Well he needs to chill out. Hopefully Daryl and Jesus can convince him to take the cool aid. We have to be there for each other you know."

**Sam:** "Yeah. We do."

**Connor:** "Hold it. I see another rabbit. Don't move. I'm gonna take the shot."

**Sam:** "Shit. Don't shoot. There's walkers over there. Don't wanna risk the noise."

**Connor doesn't shoot**

**Connor:** "Good call. No use leading a pack straight into us. Thanks Sam. They're just not gonna be impressed that we barely found anything."

**Sam:** "They'll get over it."

**Shouting is heard from the distance. It's coming from a junkyard.**

**Sam:** "You hear that? Sounds like someone's in trouble. We should check it out."

**Connor:** "Your really wanna risk that now?"

**Sam:** "Think about if it was you."

**Connor:** "Oh. Alright. Let's go help them I guess." **He says while sulking**

**They sneak up to the junkyard and hide in the bushes. They watch a group of people argue with a man over stealing gas.**

**Max:** "What the fuck are you doing with our gas asshole?!"

**Javier:** "I'm sorry man. I'm putting it back. I didn't know it's yours."

**Max:** "I think it's a bit too late for that."

**Javier:** "I'm sorry. I really am."

**Max:** "Listen man. I get it. You thought you hit pay dirt . One problem though. You don't look like the loner type and I ain't gonna get rolled on like the last assholes who hit us. I know you got people! I suggest you walk up to that cabin and open it slowly. If you know what's good for you."

**Javier walks up to the cabin door. Max has a gun pointed at his head**

**Max:** "Open it real slowly. If you get ambushed by your own people, that shit is gonna make my day."

**Javier opens the door and no one is found inside. His family is hiding under the floorboard. Connor and Sam are still watching from a distance.**

**Max** : "Looks like your folk have been having a feast!"

**Javier:** "I ate them. It was me. I can replace it."

**Max:** "You can't just take what you want. I get it though. We're all hungry and you thought you hit the jackpot. I just have this sneaky fucking feeling..."

**Max punches Javier in the gut**

**Max:** "That you're full of shit! Lonnie, keep an eye on this dickhead. I'm gonna grab some cuffs and we'll make sure his story checks out."

**Max leaves to grab cuffs. Lonnie stands in the cabin with Javier**

**Lonnie:** "Just do what the man says and you'll be fine. You---"

**Lonnie hears Javier's family making noise under the floorboard**

**Lonnie:** "What do you have hiding under there!? If you know something, you better spill it. Don't want me finding out myself."

**Javier:** "Go ahead then. Check it if you're that eager."

**Lonnie:** "Alright then. Suit yourself."

**Lonnie opens the hatch and spots Javier's family. Javier grabs a crowbar and attacks him.**

**Lonnie:** "GUYS! GET THE FUCK IN HERE!"

**Javier kills Lonnie. Max and his friend Badger both show up.**

**Max:** "What the fuck?! Lonnie! God dammit! You have to pay for what you done here!"

**Badger:** "For Lonnie!"

**Max knocks out Javier and drags him outside to their truck.**

**Max:** "Get this dickhead in the truck. He has to answer for murdering Lonnie! He---OW! WE GOT SHOOTERS! GRAB HIM AND LET'S BAIL!"

**Connor opens fire on Max. He shot him in the leg. Max and Badger successfully escape with Javier and they bail in their own vehicle while someone in a truck drives Javier away.**

**Sam:** "Fuck. They got away with him! Good shot though. That outta slow that asshole down for sure."

**Connor:** "He had people in that cabin. We should see if they're alright!"

**Sam:** "Oh yeah! Good idea!"

**They head inside the cabin to check on Javier's family.**

**Sam:** "Hey! We're friendly! You can come out."

**They come out.**

**Kate:** "They took him. They..."

**Sam:** "I know and we're going to help you get him back."

**Connor:** "Oh damn. You have 2 kids. I'm impressed how a family your size has lasted this long."

**Sam:** "What's your names?"

**Kate:** "I'm Kate. This is Mariana and Gabe. They're my step children. The man they took is my husband's brother Javier."

**Sam:** "Oh shit! I remember him."

**Kate:** "You do?"

**Sam:** "He's the man I met out in the streets when this started."

**Kate:** "You're the one we gave gas to for a van right? He told me bits and pieces."

**Sam** : "Yeah. I'm that person."

**Connor:** "Sam, we don't have a lot of time. We need to follow that truck and see where it's headed."

**Kate:** "What's your name big guy?"

**Connor:** "Connor. And this is Sam. We come from a community known as the Hilltop."

**Sam:** "I'll go chase after the truck. Connor, you should stay near here with Javier's people. He'll be expecting them to still be here when I find him. Just stay out of sight and be careful."

**Connor:** "Alright. Be careful out there Sam."

**Sam:** "Always."

**Gabe:** "Is uncle Javi gonna be okay?"

**Mariana:** "Please tell me they aren't going to hurt him."

**Kate:** "This fine girl will help get him back sweetie. We just need to hope he comes back alive."

**Sam heads out to follow the truck's tracks. Connor stays at the junkyard with Kate, Gabe and Mariana**

**To be continued...**


	2. Triangle of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Javier and his family in trouble and intervening in the situation, Sam, Connor and Javier's family must embark on a journey to rescue him from the hands of his captors. Many dangers and obstacles lie in their way. There is going to be more trouble than Sam and Connor had initially expected and they must keep a cool head to avoid falling into a sticky situation. Many new friends and many new enemies will be made. Who can they trust?

**Chapter 2** : Triangle of Friendship

**Sam heads out into the forest to follow the truck tracks. She eventually finds the end of the tracks. The truck is found crashed in a ditch.**

**Sam:** "What the hell happened here?" **She mutters to herself**

**She checks out the truck and finds a dead man inside the driver's seat. Javier isn't in the truck.**

**Sam:** "Damn. He's not here. He must of got away from the wreck. How the fuck did a tree of that size fall down in front of the truck like that? That's can't of been an accident." **She says to herself**

**Sam searches the area around her for any signs of Javier.**

**Sam:** "Damn. Can't find him. If I was a baseball player, where would I go?" **She says to herself**

**She decides to head a bit farther away from the crash site but she is stopped by someone who appears behind her with a shotgun.**

**Clementine:** "Don't...fucking...move. Unless you want to end like that guy in that truck over there. Keep looking forward."

**Sam:** "Shit. Alright. Alright."

**Sam puts her hands behind her head and looks forward. Javier and Clementine are behind her**

**Javier:** "Clem, is this really necessary?"

**Clementine:** "Fucking A right it is. We don't know this girl. For all we know, she could be one of them."

**Javier:** "One of those bad guys? I think if she was one of those guys, she would have had backup with her."

**Clementine:** "Hm. Maybe. Can't be too sure. So who are you then? Don't lie now, because I'll see right through it."

**Sam:** "The name is Sam. I promise you, I'm not here to hurt you. I was looking for a guy. Javier is the name. You know anything?"

**Clementine and Javier both look at each other and look interested**

**Clementine** : "Yeah. I know him. Why do you ask?"

**Sam:** "I watched him get taken away by a bunch of bad people back at a junkyard. I managed to shoot one of the guys but they got away. I saw his family back there. One of my people are with them until I return hopefully with Javier."

**Javier signals Clementine to stop pointing the gun at Sam and let her turn around to talk to them properly**

**Clementine:** "Are you sure? What if she's..." **She whispers to Javier before being interrupted**

**Javier** : "Just do it. I think she's telling the truth. Pretty sure I saw someone watching back there when I got into an argument with those guys." **He whispers to Clementine**

**Clementine:** "Okay. This is on you if she pulls something. I'm gonna go with your gut. I hope to god you're right." **She whispers to Javier**

**Clementine:** "You can turn around. Just don't try anything okay?"

**Sam turns around and lowers her arms**

**Sam:** "You're...you're just a kid..."

**Javier:** "She's a tough fucking kid though. You best not mess with her, she---oh my god..."

**Javier recognises Sam**

**Javier:** "It's you..."

**Clementine:** "Wait. You know this girl?"

**Javier:** "Long story short, we met when this all started and met again about 1 month into it and I lended her a van with gas for her and her nephew. It's a weird friendship we have but we always meet at the weirdest of times."

**Clementine** : "Can you trust her Javi?"

**Javier:** "Yes. I can trust her."

**Clementine** : "Well I'm sorry for pointing the gun at you Sam. Just gotta take precautions. You know? I did the same with Javi when I saved him from that truck."

**Sam:** "Are you out here alone?"

**Clementine** : "Not fully. I have a friend I always split from when looking for food or when checking on communities I hop in and out of. We always meet back up at a nearby town called Prescott. He's the same age as me."

**Sam:** "And that is?"

**Clementine:** "13. What about you?"

**Sam:** "21. It's nice you also have a friend to talk to at your age. Hm. Maybe one day you'll hit it off."

**Clementine:** "Do you mean..."

**Sam:** "Yep. Exactly that."

**Clementine:** "He's nice and all but we are only just friends. I'm not ready for that kind of thing anyway. We're too focussed on trying to get our boy AJ back. He's only 2 years old and we lost him to the same people who tried to kidnap Javi. We're out fighting to get him back."

**Sam:** "Oh. I am so sorry to hear that. If there's anything I can do to help..."

**Clementine** : "Don't worry about it. I appreciate your concern though. Right now, I have to help Javi get back to his people. Actually...never mind. Not a good idea! There's a herd approaching us. We gotta bail!"

**Javier:** "Clem, I thought you said you..."

**Clementine** : "I know. The problem is that herd is in the way. I'm sure they can wait for a few hours until they clear up. If they made it this long, I'm sure they'd know what to do. We can take shelter in Prescott for a bit though. The people there will make sure we're safe. They're not my favourites but at least they're honest and respectful."

**Sam:** "Wait. What did he say your name is?"

**Clementine:** "Me? I'm Clementine. Why?"

**Sam knows who she is**

**Sam:** "Holy shit. My people. They know you. Can I see what's in your bag? I need to confirm my suspicions."

**Clementine:** "Uh...okay? Just don't take anything."

**Sam looks in Clementine's backpack and finds Rick's sheriff hat he gave Clementine before leaving her at Wellington**

**Sam:** "Oh yeah. You're the one for sure."

**Clementine:** "You know Rick? Where is he?! I need to see him again! I fucking miss him so much!"

**Sam:** "He's with me at our community a few miles out. We call ourselves the Hilltop."

**Clementine** : "Hilltop? I've heard of that place. Never had the time to visit though. I've been to 2 communities after Wellington fell apart. Prescott and Richmond are the places I've been to. Good places they are."

**Sam:** "Wellington fell apart!? My fucking nephew used to be there! Fuck!"

**Clementine:** "Yikes. That doesn't sound too pretty for you then. Shit. We need to go like now! The walkers are getting closer! Just follow me!"

**The 3 of them all move out and make their way down to Prescott to take cover from the herd. They run up to the gates which remains closed as walkers approach them from behind. A man on the top of the gate wall shouts down at them**

**Clementine** : "OPEN UP!"

**Tripp:** "I can't open it until you clear them out! Can't risk it!"

**They clear off the walkers. Tripp now opens the gate**

**Tripp:** "Get your asses in here now!"

**They run in and another man quickly slides through the gap of the gate before Tripp fully closes it**

**Tripp:** "God fucking dammit Conrad! One of these days, you or Francine are gonna end up on the wrong side of that gate!"

**Conrad:** "Good to see you too Tripp. I'll eat you first. Don't worry."

**Tripp:** "Hardy har. Go check on Francine. She's been waiting for you."

**Conrad:** "Cool. Oh by the way, I run the bar in this town in case you new folk are wondering. See you all in a bit."

**Conrad leaves to head to his bar**

**Tripp:** "Hey there Clementine. You staying a while this time?"

**Clementine:** "Nah. Just chilling here for tonight and then I'm taking these 2 to a junkyard to regroup with their people. They lost them when some bad guys took this guy away. I saved him."

**Tripp:** "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope your people are alright. Anyway, try not to make too much ruckus. This herd rolled in quickly. We hope it's gone just as quick. Take it easy now and I'm Tripp by the way. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**Tripp shakes their hands**

**Javier** : "Javier. And this is Sam."

**Tripp nods at them and leaves**

**Clementine:** "So then. Since we're staying the night, how about I introduce you to some of the people here. Might as well start with Conrad. He's cool and he likes to gamble in his bar to pass the time."

**Javier:** "Sounds like something I'd do. I used to gamble all the time back in the day. Earned myself a lifetime ban for cheating."

**Clementine:** "Wow. Don't tell Conrad that hahaha."

**Javier:** "I don't plan on." **He says while smirking at Clementine**

**They head into the bar to meet Conrad**

**Clementine:** "Hey there Conrad. These are my...new friends. This is Sam and Javier."

**Conrad recognises Javier.**

**Conrad:** "Wait. Do I know you from somewhere?" **He says to Javier**

**Javier:** "I don't know. Maybe?"

**Conrad:** "Garcia. Javier Garcia. Used to play shortstop for Baltimore. Earned yourself a lifetime ban in the gambling business. To be honest you got screwed in the gambling."

**Javier:** "Well that's me I guess."

**Conrad:** "You should of had a 20 year career. It's the apocalypse now so that shit don't matter no more."

**Javier:** "My career man. Ancient history now."

**Conrad:** "And what's your name?" **He says to Sam**

**Sam:** "Sam."

**Conrad:** "Well it's always a pleasure meeting new folk. Have drink on me you 2."

**Sam and Javier both have a drink**

**Clementine:** "Hey Sam. Do you want to meet my friend?"

**Sam:** "Uh sure."

**Conrad:** "Hey Javi. Come join me and Francine in a game of 5 card stud poker. Let's put your gambling skills to the test. Let those 2 do their thing. Javi will be here when you come back you 2."

**Javier joins Conrad and Francine in their game of poker. Clementine and Sam both head to the sleeping quarters to see her friend.**

**Sleeping quarters...**

**Clementine:** "Here we are Sam. My friend is in here. I also hope once we get Javi's people back that you can take me to Rick. I'd love to see him again."

**Sam:** "Don't worry. I'll take you to Rick at the Hilltop. I promise."

**Clementine** : "Thank you."

**They enter the room to meet Clementine's friend. It's Taylor, Sam's nephew!**

**Clementine:** "In here."

**Taylor:** "Hey there Clementine. Who's this with you?"

**Clementine** : "This is Sam. I met her along with another man called Javi in the woods. I saved their asses if you'd believe that."

**Taylor's face turns pale and he is shocked into silence when he recognises Sam. Sam recognises him too**

**Clementine:** "Are...are you okay buddy?"

**Sam:** "Taylor? Is that really you?"

**Clementine only now realises that they know each other**

**Clementine:** "Oh. Shit. I see..."

**Taylor runs up to Sam and hugs her**

**Clementine:** "So...this is awkward then. SO this is your long lost nephew?"

**Sam:** "Yeah."

**Clementine:** "And to think I almost blew your head off back out there. Good thing I didn't. That wouldn't have been...pleasant."

**Clementine shakes Sam's hand in respect and in apology.**

**Sam:** "So now that we're here, maybe you should explain what actually happened in Wellington."

**Taylor:** "It's a long story."

**Clementine:** "Very long. But I'll tell you the story."

**Clementine sits down with Sam and Taylor and tells Sam the story of what happened to Clementine and Taylor in Wellington.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Rise of the Unfaithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam after running into Clementine and Javi in the woods, all head to a nearby town called Prescott and Sam finally reunited with her long lost nephew Taylor. Sam, now reunited with him, must do whatever it takes to keep him safe. Clementine meanwhile, is eager to see Rick again after finding out he's still out there.

**Chapter 3** : Rise of the Unfaithful 

**Wellington just before it fell...**

**Inside Clementine's room, she is sitting with AJ who is now 2 years old.**

**Clementine:** "Hey there buddy. What's that you're drawing? Is that me?"

**AJ laughs and points and Clementine. He still can't talk.**

**Clementine** : "Ayyyy! It is me! According to Edith, you should be able to talk by now. Can you say my name? It's Clementine. Come on now. Give it a try."

**AJ doesn't respond. He continues looking at her.**

**Clementine** : "Awk. It's alright. You will be able to talk eventually. I just hope soon."

**Taylor walks in**

**Taylor:** "Hey there Clementine."

**Clementine** : "Oh hi. Something wrong?"

**Taylor:** "Just checking on my best friend. I never did get to ask. How did you get here anyway?"

**Clementine** : "Long story buddy. Had a big group of people. All nice people. We found this place and not all of us was allowed in. So the adults decided beg Edith to let me and AJ in while they left. I miss that man so much. The one who took care of me for a good while."

**Taylor:** "What's his name? If you don't mind me asking. I had someone too who had to beg to let me in. They're gone too."

**Clementine:** "Rick. He used to be a sheriff in Atlanta. Really fucking nice man. Has a family of his own he's still searching for."

**Taylor:** "Damn."

**Clementine** : "What about you? What's the story with your people?"

**Taylor:** "Was just me and my aunt Sam when this started. We was alone for a while before we met a small group in the country. Met 3 of these people called Connor, Talia and Daryl. We stayed with them until we found Wellington. Then I was left here. They're probably all still together right now."

**Clementine:** "I know Talia and Daryl. They was with an old group of mine when I was still 8 or 9 years old when this started. They where always a big help. Wouldn't of made it without them."

**Taylor:** "The world is a small place after all. Gets smaller everyday as more folk die. Gotta make the most of it, you know?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. I feel you. I never got to say how good it is to have a good friend like yourself at the same age as me. Helps me relate a lot."

**Taylor:** "It's good to have you too. Always keeping the spirits high. That's what makes you, you."

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**They both hug each other before Edith rushes into the room**

**Edith:** "Shit! Guys, you're gonna have to pack your stuff up now! They're back and they're pissed! I'll go stall them but you need to hurry!"

**Edith leaves the room to stall the raiders**

**Taylor** : "Aw fuck! I suppose I better get to my room and pack up. Be back in a minute Clem!"

**Taylor leaves to pack up**

**Clementine:** "Shit! Better get the essentials." **She says to herself**

**AJ starts looking at her in worry**

**Clementine:** "Don't worry buddy. We'll be okay. We'll get out of this."

**Clementine packs away water, food, AJ's drawing and Rick's Sheriff hat before Edith rushes back in and interrupts her from getting anything else**

**Edith:** "CLEM! THEY'RE IN! WE NEED TO GO! THEY'RE GONNA START KICKING THROUGH DOORS ANY SECOND!"

**Edith grabs AJ and she escapes Wellington with Clementine**

**Edith:** "We gotta fucking run! To the woods! Quickly, we---"

**Edith gets shot in the head and dies. She drops AJ and Clementine runs to pick him up!**

**Clementine:** "NO! I got you AJ! I got you!"

**Clementine before she is able to run far with AJ, gets shot in the back and falls to the ground and drops AJ. She plays dead while a raider approaches her.**

**Raider:** "Got her! She's down. Grab the kid and let's bail! Smoke the rest of the place. Leave nothing behind!"

**The raiders don't notice that Clementine is still alive and they grab AJ and run off with him. He is heard screaming and crying in the distance as he quickly gets further away until he is no longer heard.**

**Later that day when all of the raiders are gone and Wellington is completely destroyed and abandoned, Taylor returns and finds Clementine lying on the ground without AJ**

**Taylor:** "Holy fuck! CLEMENTINE! Fuck! No! Fuck! No! Don't be dead. Please don't be fucking dead."

**Clementine turns over onto her back and slowly gets up. She is seen with a very terrified look on her face while she shivers in fear!**

**Taylor:** "What happened?! I couldn't find you anywhere so I figured you'd still be lurking around here."

**Clementine:** "They killed Edith and shot me. I pretended to be dead so they didn't finish me off. They...they took AJ! They fucking took him!" **She says in a very angry and scared tone**

**Taylor:** "Jesus. Clem, I'm so sorry, I---"

**Clementine stands up and hugs him while crying**

**Taylor:** "I'm guessing we're in this shit together now."

**Clementine:** "Seems like it. You're the best person I could ever ask for. You've always been there for me since I first arrived. What friend would I be if I wasn't there for you now. We can look for my boy together. It won't be easy but we'll get through this somehow."

**Taylor:** "So what's your plan then? Where would we go?"

**Clementine:** "No clue but we'll figure it out. We'll see if there's anyone out there. For now, it's best if we stay alone and try not to get too close to anyone we don't know. Understand?"

**Taylor:** "I guess so. Maybe we might find our people again, who knows?"

**Clementine:** "Hm. Maybe. That's a long shot though. Our main focus is to track down my boy. I can't bear the fact that he's not here. We gotta get him back!"

**Taylor:** "You know I'm with you. Let's go find your boy."

**The flashback ends and Clementine is back in the sleeping quarters in Prescott while talking to Sam and Taylor.**

**Clementine:** "My little goofball..." **She says while sobbing**

**Taylor** : "That's what happened though. It's been quite a rough time for us Sam."

**Sam hugs Clementine. Clementine accepts the hug while still crying about losing AJ. Tripp walks in**

**Tripp:** "Oh shit. What's up with her?"

**Sam:** "She's just sad. About what happened to her boy."

**Tripp:** "Oh. She told me about that. Well I hope she's alright. Anyway, lights are going out. Try to get some sleep you 3. I've sent Javi on his way to see you Sam. I decided I'm going to help you on this mission to save your friends. I'll drive you to that junkyard myself in the morning. Can't say I didn't do good by no one. Be up early cause we're leaving early."

**Sam:** "Okay. Thanks."

**Tripp:** "Don't mention it."

**Tripp leaves. Javier enters the room with them and they all bunk down for the night. They wake up next morning to Tripp entering the room**

**Tripp** : "Wake up. We're ready to go."

**They all wake up and enter the truck with Tripp**

**On the road...**

**Tripp:** "So this junkyard. There's 4 people here?"

**Sam:** "Should be yeah. My friend Connor and then Javi's family."

**Javier:** "Kate, Gabe and Mariana."

**Tripp:** "Impressive how you kept a family going this long Javi. Especially on the road. Not sure how you done it."

**Javier:** "We're always protecting each other and we don't lurk around in one place too long."

**Tripp:** "For your sake, you better hope they did stay around in that junkyard and that those people didn't come back for revenge."

**Javier:** "Here's hoping."

**They arrive at the junkyard. They all start calling out for Javi's family and Connor**

**Javier:** "KATE! GABE! MARIANA? YOU GUYS STILL HERE?"

**Sam:** "CONNOR!"

**They see walkers surrounding the cabin.**

**Javier:** "Over there! They must be in the cabin still! Muertos are all over it!"

**Tripp:** "Got my back man? We don't wanna shoot them if we don't have to. No use drawing more over with the noise."

**Javier:** "We got you. Sam. Give us a hand. Clementine and Taylor, stay behind us."

**Tripp, Sam and Javier all pull out melee weapons to deal with the group of walkers surrounding the cabin. They take them all out successfully and knock on the front door since someone locked it.**

**Javier:** "It's okay guys! Open the door! It's me Javi! It's safe!"

**They open the door. Kate, Gabe, Mariana and Connor are seen hiding in the corner of the cabin. Kate runs up to Javier and kisses him**

**Gabe:** "Uh. Gross."

**Kate:** "I think we get a free pass on this. Step moms and uncles don't count hahaha"

**Connor:** "Sam! You guys made it! Who are these people you brought with you?"

**Sam:** "Well we saved Javier. Well, the little girl did."

**Connor:** "Oh shit! Is that Taylor!? No fucking way! You found him?!"

**Sam:** "Yeah. I'm a little surprised myself. This is his friend Clementine. She's the one who saved Javi."

**Connor:** "Wait. That's the girl that Rick and the rest know! They'll be delighted to see her again!"

**Tripp:** "Hello there folks. I'm Tripp. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm the leader of a community that way. We call ourselves Prescott."

**Connor:** "Well we're grateful for your help. That herd rolled in fast and we had to lock the door and hide in here."

**Clementine:** "Shouldn't we go see Rick now Sam?"

**Sam:** "Tripp. Do you think you can take us to my friend's community? I can give you directions."

**Tripp:** "Can do but we should get back to Prescott first with Javi and his folk. They can stay with us and then I'll give you, Clementine, Taylor and your friend Connor a lift."

**Sam:** "Thank you."

**They begin walking back to Tripp's truck. They chat along the way**

**Tripp:** "Between you and me man, these types of missions usually don't go so well but you found every one of your people. Alive, relatively cheerful and safe." **H** **e says to** **Javier**

**Javier:** "Yeah. I'm a bit surprised myself."

**Tripp:** "I'd imagine you would be."

**Connor finds a pair of batteries on the ground and shows them to Mariana**

**Connor:** "You want these?"

**Mariana:** "Yeah. Thanks!"

**Connor walks up to hand over the batteries to Mariana but all of a sudden, Connor takes a bullet to the head and drops dead! Mariana's face turns into shock!**

**Mariana:** "NO!!" **She screams**

**Javier:** "MARIANA! GET DOWN!"

**Gabe launches himself in front of Mariana and knocks her down behind cover. Gabe gets shot right in the chest as a result and collapses in pain!**

**Javier:** "HOLY FUCK! GABE!"

**Badger shouts at them in the distance while they all take cover from him as his men starts shooting**

**Badger:** "YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS?! THOUGHT YOU COULD WALTZ BACK IN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? I DON'T THINK SO!" **He yells at them**

**Tripp:** "Man, fuck that guy."

**Sam:** "My god! They...they killed Connor! They fuckin killed him!"

**Javier:** "You don't have to tell me that! They fucking shot my nephew! He's badly hurt, he needs medical attention ASAP!"

**Gabe:** "I'm alright...I'm alright. I'm alright."

**Tripp:** "Javi, he isn't alright. He's losing blood fast. We need to make a run for the truck and get back to Prescott. My friend Eleanor can try fixing him up but we need to go now man!"

**Sam:** "I'm staying here! I need to finish this once and for all or they'll come back!"

**Tripp:** "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! Now is not the time!"

**Clementine** : "I agree with Sam here. We have to get rid of them. You guys go. I'm staying here with Sam and Taylor."

**Tripp:** "Fine! Suit yourselves then. Just cover us while we run to the truck. You think you can do that?"

**Clementine:** "Sure. Go for it!"

**Clementine and Sam both provide cover fire for Tripp, Javier and his family while they run for the truck to leave. They escape successfully. Clementine, Taylor and Sam continue returning fire against Badger and his men**

**Badger:** "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! FOR LONNIE AND FOR MAX!" **He shouts at them while still shooting**

**Clementine:** "Shit! We're pinned down! We can't let ourselves get cornered!"

**Badger's men begin approaching them to finish them off since they're pinned down but right as they get on top of Clementine, Taylor and Sam, They all get shot dead from behind by 2 men. The 2 people who saved Clementine, Sam and Taylor didn't kill Badger. Badger surrenders.**

**Jesus** : "Hands behind your head! If you know what's good for you."

**Badger:** "You're making a big fucking mistake."

**Jesus:** "From what we saw, it looks like you tried to kill 2 kids and young woman that don't belong to you."

**Badger:** "Yeah, fuck you too man."

**Jesus:** "That's enough. Keep an eye on him Rick. I'll see if these people are alright."

**Rick:** "Alright."

**Jesus approaches Clementine, Taylor and Sam.**

**Jesus:** "You can come out. They're dealt with."

**They come out of cover**

**Sam:** "Holy fuck! Jesus! Am I glad to see you!"

**Jesus:** "Oh. Well that's convenient. We was just out looking for you. We got worried because you took more than a day to return. Fucking hell. They got Connor?"

**Sam:** "Sadly. Poor guy was just about to give this little girl some batteries for her headphones then these assholes came out of the woods and opened fire on us. They got him. The family that was with us managed to escape with a big guy back to his community. We stayed behind to try and finish them off."

**Jesus:** "Noble move. Risky nonetheless but you saved those people. That goes a long way for me."

**Clementine** : "Who's this guy?"

**Jesus:** "Forgot to introduce myself. My name is Paul but my friends call me Jesus. I'm part of a community with many others including your friend Sam here. We call ourselves the Hilltop. We went out looking for Sam and Connor because they've been missing for a day now. What's your names?"

**Clementine** : "I'm Clementine. This here is my friend Taylor. We only just met Sam last night when those guys tried kidnapping a man. We saved him though."

**Rick** : "Wait a holy fucking minute! Did I just hear someone say Clementine?" **He shouts at them from the distance while watching Badger**

**Clementine's face turns pale white as she stares at Rick. Rick stares back**

**Jesus:** "Well I know where this is going..."

**Rick and Clementine run over to each other and Rick kneels down while Clementine hugs him. Jesus watches Badger in the meantime**

**Rick:** "I have to be dreaming. I never thought I'd see you again! I'm guessing Wellington fell apart?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. It got attacked by a group of raiders and destroyed. They took AJ away from me!"

**Rick:** "Aw no! No fucking way! We promise you we will help you find him. That boy was a light in the dark. Just like you."

**Sam:** "Hey Rick. I found my nephew by the way."

**Rick:** "Oh. So this is Taylor? Well it's nice to meet you young man."

**Taylor:** "Hi."

**Rick:** "We should get back. See what info we can get from this asshole."

**Jesus:** "Not a smart idea as he'll know where we live and will bring trouble up to us. We should blindfold him with something so he doesn't know where we are. No use interrogating him and releasing him for him to return later with his entourage."

**Rick:** "Smart idea. You got something then to blind him?"

**Jesus:** "Yeah. I got a paper bag I can throw on his head. Tie his hands with these."

**Rick and Jesus both tie up Badger and put a paper bag over his head to blindfold him. They then all head into a truck with Clementine and co and they return to their community at the Hilltop a few hours later**

**Inside Hilltop...**

**Gregory:** "You're back. Who is this you brought? He trouble? He better not be."

**Rick:** "He tried attacking these people out in the woods. We took him back here for questioning. He's been blindfolded so he doesn't know our location."

**Gregory:** "Good. Take his ass to the basement then. No use keeping him near the rest of us. For your sake I hope he's gone just as quick as you brought him here."

**Rick:** "Don't worry. he'll be gone as soon as we're done with him."

**Gregory** : "Take him right back to where you found him when you're done. No use risking the safety of our people."

**Rick:** "Alright."

**Gregory:** "I see you brought some guests. They're welcome here as long as they don't cause any trouble. What happened to Connor? He not with you?"

**Rick:** "He. He got killed."

**Gregory:** "Fuck. Daryl and Talia aren't gonna be happy with this. Don't tell them about it right now. No use making them mad at the moment. They're already pretty mad at me right now."

**Rick:** "I can see why. Maybe just chill out on them for a change?"

**Gregory:** "We'll see. Anyway, if you want to deal with that guy, I'll show those 2 kids with you around the place. Jesus, stay with Rick, yes?"

**Jesus:** "Alright."

**Jesus and Rick both take Badger into the basement to interrogate him**

**Inside the basement...**

**Rick takes the bag off of Badger's head and slaps him to wake him up**

**Rick:** "Wakey wakey asshole!

**Badger:** "The fuck is this sick shit?"

**Jesus:** "Let me make it formal. You give us what we want and we will let you walk out the door alive. How's that sound?"

**Badger:** "And how do I know if you're not lying?"

**Jesus:** "If we where lying, you'd already be dead."

**Badger:** "I don't buy it."

**Rick slams Badger's head off the table**

**Badger:** "What the fuck man!"

**Rick:** "I told you. We ain't fucking around. Who the fuck are you? What do you want?"

**Badger:** "I ain't telling you shit."

**Rick slams Badger's head again**

**Rick:** "Wrong answer buddy. Let's try this again. WHO...THE...FUCK...ARE...YOU?"

**Badger:** "FINE! Name is Badger. I come from a group in Richmond. We call ourselves The New Frontier."

**Rick:** "What do you want with our friends then?"

**Badger:** "They stole our gas and killed one of us when we confronted them about it."

**Rick:** "Are you sure you didn't try attacking or threatening them in any way to provoke them?"

**Badger:** "Now why would we do that?"

**Rick:** "Because you have bullshit written all over your face. You're hiding the full story from us. We have people who know the truth."

**Badger:** "You guys are fucked anyway. Once my people find that I'm missing, they'll come looking for me. We're a brand and we're not to be fucked with."

**Rick:** "As if I'm scared of you." **He says while laughing**

**Badger:** "Take a look at my neck. You see that shit? You see anyone with that mark, you better watch your back boy."

**Rick:** "I don't know what psychopath cult you have going on but we ain't scared of you."

**Badger:** "You should be."

**Rick:** "No actually. YOU SHOULD!" **He says while raising his voice angrily**

**R** **ick** **knocks Badger out with a blow to the head with a pipe.**

**Jesus** : "Dude. Did you really have to knock him out?"

**Rick:** "We're done with him anyway and it's easier for us to get him back out of here when he's out cold."

**Jesus:** "Fine. Let's drop him off back at the junkyard. Keep him tied up to so it'll take him effort to get free."

**They drop Badger off at the junkyard**

**On the road...**

**Rick:** "Apparently Clem told me that Richmond used to be a nice place. Apparently, The New Frontier took over Richmond."

**Jesus:** "Then it's up to us to fix that and help save that city. We can discuss our plans when we get back to the Hilltop. Let's go now---"

**Rick spots a small convoy heading towards Prescott in the distance.**

**Rick:** "Wait! The fuck is that? Is that a convoy of armoured vehicles heading towards that Prescott town?"

**Jesus:** "Wait. I'll take a look."

**Jesus looks through the binoculars and sees that the convoy heading towards Prescott is New Frontier. They have a truck filled with walkers inside. It looks like they are preparing to raid Prescott!**

**Jesus:** "Motherfucker! That's New Frontier. They're heading towards that airfield town."

**Rick** : "We gotta get there quickly and warn them! It's a goddamn raid they're about to do. Has to be!"

**Rick floors it and rushes to Prescott with Jesus before the convoy arrives to warn Tripp and the rest about the raid**

**At Prescott...**

**Tripp:** "Hold it! Who are you people?" **He shouts down at them from the top of the wall**

**Rick** : "JUST LET US IN! You have company man! Look down at the end of that road! I could have kept driving but I came here to warn you!"

**Tripp:** "SHIT! GET INSIDE! CONRAD, JAVI! GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE! We have company!"

**Rick and Jesus both enter Prescott in their truck and Tripp locks the gate behind them. The New Frontier convoy arrives at the front gates while Tripp, Javier, Conrad, Rick and Jesus all position themselves at the top of the wall armed with automatic rifles.**

**To be continued...**


	4. An Unlikely Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Frontier after showing their face in the junkyard have shown up at Prescott to potentially cause more trouble. What will it take to beat this threat once and for all? Rick and the group must also search for unlikely allies if they wish to have a chance to defeat The New Frontier once and for all! What will it take and what sacrifices will made in the process?

**Chapter 4:** An Unlikely Alliance

**At the Prescott gates, the New Frontier convoy arrives outside the walls and starts shouting at the people on the top of the wall**

**Max:** "Knock knock! Looks who's here!"

**Tripp:** "Who are you!? What do you want?"

**Max:** "It seems like you have a friend of yours who robbed us and killed one of our men. Said person must also be responsible for the disappearance of Badger. I need you to show yourself now!"

**Javier shows his face**

**Max:** "Ah. The man I wanted to see. So I'll make this real simple for you. You come with us and answer to justice and we'll leave your friends alone or you ignore my orders and we'll smash down your walls and take you and everyone else by force. Make your choice!"

**Javier:** "There's no way that's happening!"

**Max:** "Aw. How not? I just wanna talk. Boys! Perhaps they need a little incentive. Bring her out!"

**Max's men brings out a hostage. It's Kate! Javier freaks out.**

**Clint** : "Woah Max! What the fuck dude?! We didn't agree to take hostages!"

**Max:** "It's the only way this shithead will come down."

**Javier:** "KATE! LET HER GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! She's innocent in this!"

**Kate:** "Please Javi! Just do what they say! I don't want to die!"

**Max:** "Then come down now! Or I'll have my buddy here put a bullet in her head. I'm sure you don't want that now do you?" **He says to** **Javier**

**Conard:** "Fucking hell. What are we gonna do? That's Javi's girl." **He says to the people next to him on the wall**

**Rick:** "We should start shooting. I've seen these people in the junkyard. They shoot with no remorse. Not shooting will get them killed anyway. They're trying to trick you so they can catch you Javi and attack us afterwards anyway. Use your damn head man!"

**Jesus:** "I don't like that idea. At least give it a try. If shit goes wrong, we'll open fire to save you. You have to try and make peace with them."

**Tripp:** "I'll go by this man's words. Be ready to shoot if shit goes south."

**Javier:** "Alright. I'll do it."

**Tripp:** "Be careful man. We got your ass covered."

**Javier** : "I'm coming down!" **He yells towards The New Frontier**

**Max:** "Good. Wise fellow this one is."

**Javier comes down and exits through the gate to surrender to The New Frontier**

**Clint:** "We got him. Come on now. Let's get the fuck out of here."

**Max:** "Nah nah nah. We deal with him now. He will now answer to justice right here in front of everyone."

**Max kicks Javier in the gut and he drops down to his knees. Max puts a gun to the side of his head and threatens him**

**Clint:** "MAX! What the fuck man! This isn't part of the mission!"

**Max:** "He's answering to justice. Then he's no longer our problem. Goodbye my friend. Pleasure knowing you but you have to die for Lonnie and Badger."

**Javier** : "What!? No! This wasn't part of the deal! You can't do this!"

**Kate:** "NO JAVI! DON'T KILL JAVI! PLEASE!"

**Max edges his finger on the trigger and just before he pulls it to finish of Javier, Rick shoots Max in the arm and disarms him. Tripp and the rest all start opening fire on The New Frontier. Javier manages to flee back inside. Max stands back up and shoots Kate in the head, killing her!**

**Javier:** "NOOOOOOOO! KATE!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

**Max:** "GET THE TRUCK! RAM THE FUCKING GATE!"

**Clint:** "Fuck that! We don't have the go ahead!"

**Max:** "Fuck you! Fuck the go ahead! RAM THE GATES!"

**Max's men starts accelerating the truck and rams the gates. Another raider throws a pipe bomb to blow the inside gates open while the truck barges through the outside gate. Tripp and co all fall back into the centre of Prescott. The whole convoy enters Prescott and starts opening fire on everyone and everything**

**Inside Prescott...**

**Tripp:** "Everyone fall back and take cover!! We got attackers!"

**Gabe and Mariana both find Javier**

**Gabe:** "Uh hey there Javi! I'm feeling a bit better now. What happened!?"

**Javier** : "We're under attack! Those assholes back at the junkyard. They're back!"

**Mariana:** "Where's Kate?"

**Javier gives Mariana the sad eyes. She becomes sad too and starts crying and hugs him**

**Mariana:** "No. No! Kate..."

**Javier:** "They took her hostage and fucking shot her! Right in the head. I'm so sorry Mari."

**Mariana:** She's in a better place now. At least she didn't feel it."

**Javier** : "It don't mean she deserved it though!"

**Mariana:** "I know. I'm sorry."

**Javier:** "It's okay sweetie. Just go hide in the bar with Gabe and the rest of the civilians. We're gonna deal with these assholes."

**Mariana:** "Okay."

**Javier:** "Take care of Gabe. Be the little sister that he needs right now."

**Mariana and Gabe both head inside the Prescott Bar to take cover from the attackers**

**Meanwhile outside...**

**Tripp:** "Javi! You and me should take this flank over here. Rick and whatever your name is, go over there! Conrad, you go wherever you go."

**They split into 3 groups to take different flanks and vantage points. The raiders throw in tear gas and they send in the truck full of walkers to roll on the place.**

**Tripp** : "Shit! Shit! INCOMING!"

**The truck of walkers flips on it's side and the walkers begin scattering everywhere. The raiders then throw in tear gas and put on gas masks while shooting up everyone in Prescott**

**Tripp:** "FUCKIN TEAR GAS! GET INSIDE BEFORE WE PASS OUT!" **He says to Javier while coughing uncontrollably**

**They head inside the bar and they take a stand by the window and they start gunning down the walkers outside that are killing people.**

**Inside the bar...**

**Tripp:** "Keep going! We've almost got all the walkers! Keep firing!"

**They keep firing on the walkers until they're all dead. A bunch of raiders begin rushing in guns blazing but the entire crew inside the bar wipes them out!**

**Tripp:** "That it? They all dead?"

**Max and Clint are seen fleeing from the area. They hightail it back to their vehicles and they escape and head back to Richmond. The raid is now over and the tear gas clears up**

**Outside...**

**Tripp** **watches Max and Clint flee away**

**Tripp:** "THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN YOU SONS OF BITCHES! LIKE THE COWARDS YOU ARE!" **He shouts at Max and Clint as they drive away**

**Jesus** : "Dude, you should focus on calming down your people. They've been through a lot. Rick and I are gonna chase after them. My name is Jesus by the way." **He says to Tripp**

**Javier:** "I'm coming with you man. I need to kill the bastards who where responsible for Kate's death! I won't let this slide!"

**Jesus:** "Listen dude, you have a family to look out for. A niece and a nephew."

**Javier:** "They'll be fine under Tripp's protection. I have to do this man. Please. For Kate."

**Jesus:** "Alright then. Suit yourself. Since you're coming, I'll take you back to the Hilltop to meet the folk that are gonna join us in this little break in."

**Javier:** "Alright. Sounds good man. I'm Javier."

**Jesus:** "Paul but my friends call me Jesus. This here next to me is Rick."

**Jesus and Javier both shake hands**

**Jesus** : "Our truck is still down there. We can get back to the Hilltop in that. Follow me you 2. The rest of you, good luck! Stay safe! Trouble can't stray too far away remember."

**Jesus, Javier and Rick all wave goodbye to the folks of Prescott as the folks of Prescott all cheer them on for saving the town. They leave and make their way down the road back to the Hilltop.**

**Later that night at the Hilltop...**

**They enter the main building and are greeted by Max Caulfield and Chloe.**

**Chloe:** "Oh hey. It's you 2 and the uh...baseball guy?"

**Javier:** "It's Javier but yeah. Baseball guy hahaha."

**Chloe:** "Well I'm Chloe. This is my girlfriend Maxine. We call her Max though."

**Javier:** "So now I know 2 people called Max. A dude that's a fucking asshole and a killer and now a sweet young girl. Interesting stuff."

**Javier shakes their hands.**

**Jesus:** "Hey girls. Do you know where Gregory is? We need to talk to him."

**Max Caufield:** "Should be upstairs in his office."

**Jesus:** "Okay. Thanks Max. Come on you 2. We have matters to discuss about what just happened."

**Jesus, Rick and Javier all head upstairs into Gregory's office to talk to him about the Prescott raid and about their plan to attack back at The New frontier.**

**Inside Gregory's Office...**

**Gregory:** "Jesus! Just the man I wanted to see. Did you take care of the bad dude?"

**Jesus:** "Yes but we ran into another problem. Those guys he's apart of, attacked a town nearby called Prescott and we helped them repel the attack. This man here lost his girlfriend or whatever she is to him during the attack and we're planning on heading to where they stay to get some revenge and to save the town they currently rule. We need a good few people to come along with us on this little break in. You got anyone who might be up for it?"

**Gregory:** "Let me see..."

**Gregory thinks for a minute.**

**Gregory:** "Ah! I know! Daryl, Luke, Mike and Sam could come with you."

**Jesus:** "Yeah actually. That'll work."

**Gregory:** "I'll go get them for you in the morning. You guys should rest for a while. You all seem exhausted. Jesus, can you show our new guest to where he can sleep?"

**Jesus:** "Yes. Of course. Javier, if you will."

**Jesus sends Javier on his way to bed. Next morning rises and everyone again regroups inside Gregory's office**

**Gregory:** "Hey there again. I told Daryl, Sam, Luke and Mike about your plan. They're waiting for you inside the armoury. I wish you folk the best of luck. Stay safe out there."

**Jesus:** "You too old man. We'll be back before you know it."

**Gregory:** "I'll hold you to that now."

**They head to the armoury now to meet Daryl and the rest.**

**Inside the armoury...**

**Daryl:** "Rick! Jesus! We know what's going down and we're all down to help. First we gotta figure out a plan to sneak into that place."

**Rick:** "So here's what I got in mind. There's 7 of us here. So we should split into 3 groups of 2 and 1 person on their own. Whoever is really stealthy should be the one alone."

**Daryl:** "I can do that."

**Mike:** "I'll pair up with Luke."

**Javier:** "I'll go with Sam."

**Sam** : "Sounds good."

**Jesus:** "And I guess that leaves me to pair up with Rick."

**Rick:** "Ok so here's a plan I have then when we get in there. The New Frontier knows me, Javi, Jesus and Sam. We're the ones they'll be looking for. Daryl, Luke and Mike should be able to blend in with the regular residents of the city if we can get them past the gates first."

**Daryl:** "Now our main plan should be to take down, convince or overthrow their leaders and show the residents what they're really like. Of course you can get revenge on the man who killed your girlfriend Javi but we don't kill anyone else unless we have to. No use getting our hands dirty."

**Jesus:** "I agree with Daryl. No shooting unless we have to. I can show us the way to Richmond. There's a short path that should get us past most guards and get us right up to their front gate."

**Rick:** "Are those instructions clear for everyone?"

**Everyone nods at Rick**

**Rick:** "Alright then! Let's hit this shit people. Into the truck. We're moving out."

**Everyone enters the truck with Rick and he sets on his way to Richmond with his team. They arrive at Richmond a few hours later and park their truck out of sight**

**Outside the gates of Richmond...**

**Rick:** "Alright. Looks like they got some people on watch up there. Me, Sam, Javi and Jesus will all sneak around the side and climb their wall where they ain't looking. Now this is ballsy but Daryl, Luke and Mike. You 3 are gonna walk up to their gates and request entry. They don't know you. Try to act like you belong and they might let you in. If they don't then don't worry. Just meet up with us around the side. If they let you in, meet us by the town square in the middle."

**Daryl:** "I don't like that but fuck it. We'll do it."

**Rick:** "Good man. See you on the other side people."

**Rick's team heads around the side. Daryl's team approaches the front gates**

**At the front gates...**

**Daryl, Luke and Mike walk up to it and are confronted by 3 guards. 1 of them is Max**

**Max:** "Hold it! That's far enough folks! Who are you and what do you want?"

**Luke:** "Listen man. We was hoping you'd let us all in. We're looking for somewhere to stay since our old home got burned down. Please."

**Max:** "What the fuck happened to your arm? You get bit?"

**Luke:** "Well yeah but that was over a year ago. I cut it off to save it."

**Max:** "I guess you're no worse for wear."

**Luke:** "So can we come in?"

**Max talks to his fellow guards**

**Max** : "What are ya'll thinking?" **He whispers to his guard friends**

**David** : "They the ones who attacked you?"

**Max:** "No. They're not. I don't know any of these dudes."

**Frank:** "We should let them in then. Give them a chance at least. Send them for a quick quarantine to check for bites then let them off to do whatever they do."

**David:** "Fine. They do anything stupid though then they're out the door just as quick."

**Max:** "Alright! You're in! Come on in and we'll do a quick quarantine check on the 3 of you then we'll send you on your way." **He says to Luke, Mike and Daryl**

**The gates open and the guards take them in and perform a quick quarantine check on them**

**Inside the quarantine area...**

**Frank:** "We're usually not so lenient about who we open our doors to so consider the 3 of you lucky. Anyway, Dr Lingard will quickly check the 3 of you out for any bites or signs of sickness."

**Dr Lingard:** "You first young man." **He says to Luke**

**Luke gets checked and is cleared**

**Dr Lingard:** "Alright. He's clear."

**Dr Lingard:** "You next." **He says to Mike**

**Lingard checks Mike and clears him**

**Dr Lingard:** "Clear."

**Dr Lingard:** "Now just you." **He says to Daryl**

**Lingard checks Daryl and clears him**

**Dr Lingard** : "They're all good."

**Frank** : "Cool. I suppose we outta give you your weapons back. Be careful where you hold these. We tend to give people into trouble for holding weapons out in certain areas."

**Frank returns Luke, Mike and Daryl's weapons to them**

**Frank** : "Anyway, welcome to Richmond! We hope you enjoy your stay! I'm Frank. This is my security partner David and that there is Max. He's our main muscle along with his friend Badger who is currently missing right now."

**Luke, Mike and Daryl all leave the quarantine area and head to the middle of the city square to wait for Rick and the rest to sneak in.**

**Meanwhile on the outskirts of Richmond...**

**Jesus, and Rick climb over the east wall of Richmond while Sam and Javier both climb over the west wall**

**Meanwhile on Javier's side...**

**Javier:** "Ayyy. We're in! Let's get to the square to meetup with Daryl and his team. Shit. Watch out. A guard in front of us."

**Sam:** "I got this. Watch and learn slugger."

**Sam sneaks up behind the guard and subdues him and hides his body in an alley.**

**Javier** : "Nice. He's still alive right?"

**Sam:** "Of course. Just unconscious."

**Javier:** "Let's keep moving then."

**They keep moving and come across another 2 guards stationed by a post.**

**Javier:** "Fucking 2 of them. How do we do this?"

**Sam picks up a rock and hands it over to Javier**

**Sam:** "How's your throwing arm baseball star?"

**Javier:** "What do I hit?"

**Sam:** "I don't know. Hit a window or something. Something to distract them."

**Javier throws the rock at a window and it shatters. The guards react to the noise.**

**Guard:** "What the hell was that?"

**Guard 2:** "Let's check it out."

**The guards check out the noise and Javier and Sam slips past them undetected. They finally make it to the city square and they meet up with the rest including Rick and Jesus who already made it there.**

**In the city square...**

**Jesus:** "Hey. You guys all made it. Alright so it seems like the leaders stay inside that town building over there. Let's go pay them a visit and---"

**2 guards appear behind them all and point guns at them. They all put their hands up**

**Guard:** "Oh you'll be paying the leaders a visit alright. You guys must have some kind of Deathwish showing up here. You all have balls I'll give you that."

**Guard 2:** "Now keep your hands up and follow us. The leaders will be pleased to see you lot here."

**The guards escort them all to the town hall to meet the leaders. While they're walking there, they all talk amongst each other.**

**Jesus:** "Well that didn't go well. What now?" **He whispers to the rest**

**Rick:** "Play it cool for now. Act like we're following their rules and then we strike when we get the chance."

**Daryl:** "A good a plan as any."

**Sam:** "I'm down for that. They know we're here now so we might as well try to make them think we're taking the cool aid."

**Inside the town hall...**

**Guard:** "Hey boss! Found these idiots lurking around. Same ones Max saw at the junkyard! We caught them sneaking in."

**David:** "Bring them over here!"

**They all walk up to David and Frank.**

**David:** "You guys are excused. I want time with these trouble makers alone."

**The guards leave**

**David:** "Never have I seen such thieves in my life! You killed Lonnie and done god knows what to Badger, you---Oh my god..."

**Frank:** "What...the...fuck..."

**David recognises Javier as his brother and Frank recognises Sam as his daughter!**

**David:** "Javi? Is that really you brother?"

**David walks up to Javier and gives him a bro hug.**

**Sam:** "Dad?! I thought you where dead!"

**Frank:** "So did I sweetie. How the fuck is this possible..."

**Frank walks up to Sam and gives her a hug and kiss.**

**Everybody else in the hall just stares at what they're witnessing. David and Frank both look at each other in shock for a brief few seconds.**

**David:** "Javi. Where's Kate...and Mariana...and Gabe?"

**Javier:** "Gabe and Mariana are okay. They're living at another community I know and they're okay."

**David:** "They're in Prescott aren't they. Heard a lot of things about the shit you got mixed in. What about Kate?"

**Javier:** "This is where I give you the bad news..."

**David:** "No. Fuck. How? How did it happen!? TELL ME!"

**Javier:** "She was taken. As a hostage. Shot right in front of us."

**David:** "What kind of animal would do that!"

**Javier:** "A man in your mark."

**David:** "MAX!!!! What the fuck have you done now!?" **He shouts out loudly to himself**

**Frank** : "Sam. What happened? While I was gone. Is Taylor okay? Please tell me he's okay."

**Sam:** "He's safe. Don't worry."

**Frank:** "Oh thank god. It's great to know you're still doing well. Despite this of course. This is gonna be awkward for David and myself. We're gonna have to deal with Max and Clint our own ways."

**Sam:** "Aren't you the leader though?"

**Frank:** "Kind of. Not quite. 4 of us help run Richmond. You've already met 2 of us. Some of your friends also met another. Myself, Dr Lingard, David and Clint all run Richmond. Lingard follows our side while Clint leans to Max's side. That's where the problem comes in. Max and Clint both have allies in Richmond that can start a war if we turn on them. We're gonna have to deal with this discreetly to avoid conflict but just know that me, David and Dr Lingard are your friends here."

**David:** "Listen. We'll make an excuse for you. We'll pretend you all did a runner and escaped. What we need you to do is head out through the back window of the hall and make your way to my house in the city. You can't miss it. It's the one with the big army flag. Me and Frank will deal with Clint and Max. Don't worry about Lingard. He'll be told by us to turn a blind eye to you all. Now get going. We'll come to the house in a bit when we sort shit out. Now get out of here quickly."

**They all head out the back window and sneak their way to David's house while David and Frank both stay behind to run interference with Max and Clint who shortly later, shows up in the hall.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Tricks, Treats and Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that David and Frank are still alive and that they contribute to Richmond's leadership, they all come up with a plan to join forces with them to take down Max and Clint. The plan is the easy part but the execution might get messy. Will they prevail? Will they end the threat once and for all or will they fail miserably?

**Chapter 5:** Tricks, Treats and Traps

**At David's House in Richmond...**

**The team all has a discussion about what happened with Frank and David in the city hall**

**Rick:** "So Javi? You know that guy then?"

**Javier:** "David? Yes. It's definitely not the greatest timing but we've been brothers ever since the start of time for us. He isn't the most chill but he knows what he's doing when it matters most."

**Rick:** "And Frank. What's the story about him Sam?"

**Sam:** "He was my dad. Took care of me back when I was just a teen. Sadly, my mom got bit on the first day of this and she turned and bit my brother and almost got my dad too. Last time I saw them was when my dad was rushing my brother Jordy to the hospital. We at the time didn't know that the bite kills you and thought it was a good idea. We got that so wrong. I assume my dad got to the hospital and either my brother turned or the hospital was overrun and he would of had to abandon him. Whatever he done, I guess he somehow made it out alive. Just no clue where he would of went though. Whatever he done though to make it this far, I'm proud of him for."

**Rick:** "Hm. That's cool but the real question is: Are you sure we can trust them? I mean what if they rat us out instead of helping."

**Javier doesn't like what Rick is saying**

**Javier:** "HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?! He's my damn brother man! He wouldn't do that! He always prioritises family when he can."

**Sam:** "Yeah. It's the same with Frank. He wouldn't do anything to hurt his own daughter! How dare you say that!"

**Rick:** "Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to put it like that. It's just they don't know the rest of us."

**Sam:** "I'm sure they won't turn on any of you if we give you all a good word. They seem to be alright with you now since they've seen us."

**Jesus:** "She does make a point guys. We should try to stay on their good side. With their help, this can make our mission a lot easier. We can take down Max and Clint and convince Frank and David to turn a new leaf and go against violence. Not for violence."

**Luke** : "That's the plan you know I'm always down for."

**Mike:** "Damn right."

**Everyone else agrees too**

**Daryl:** "What do we do now then?"

**Jesus** : "Not much for us to do. We wait. Just like those 2 guys said. We wait until they get here and then we'll have a plan. No use heading outside and getting ourselves killed. Surely the guards will be looking for us by now."

**Daryl:** "And what makes you think they won't search here?"

**Jesus:** "Well this is David's house and I'm pretty sure a leader's own turf is the last place they'd check for outsiders. Think about it."

**Daryl:** "Alright. I'll give you that one."

**They wait for a few hours in David's house**

**Later...**

**David and Frank arrives**

**David:** "Sorry people. Sorry we took so long. Thanks for sticking around."

**Frank:** "So we have a problem folks. We told them that you escaped but obviously not where you went so now they're looking for you and they will most likely shoot on sight. Don't worry about being here though. They won't check here. That's why we sent you here."

**Jesus:** "I figured as much."

**Frank:** "Hm. This one is quite smart. What's your name?" **He says to Jesus**

**Jesus:** "Paul but my friends call me Jesus."

**Frank:** "Jesus? Cool name. Suits you. You know. The beard and all."

**Jesus smirks at him**

**Daryl:** "So what is the plan then? How do we deal with these assholes?"

**David** : "I'd usually kick your ass for calling them that but after being told what they done to Kate, I want them dead just as much as you all do. So the plan then. We're thinking about maybe setting up an ambush. Like a trap. We can silence them when they fall into our trap and nobody has to ever know about it. We can make a lie up and say they got killed out in the field and no problems will occur between us and Max and Clint's allies. Richmond should then be in better hands and no longer have a quarter of it controlled by a madman."

**Daryl:** "Hm. That's not bad. So how exactly do you plan on setting up this trap?"

**David:** "There's a factory down a few miles north from here. Quiet place. It's the perfect place to take someone out without their bodies ever being found. I can convince them to come with me down there and then you can be waiting there for them and jump them outta nowhere and then we'll decide how we deal with them."

**Rick** : "I actually like that plan. It's not a bad idea. Seems plausible enough."

**David** : "We have to be very careful though. If we fuck this up and they catch wind to what we're doing, they will hightail it back to Richmond and alert their friend Joan. She's the main person when it comes to politics around here. Anything she knows, everyone else knows. She has her own private security team hired by Clint so taking her out isn't an option. If she gets alerted to our activity, Max and Clint's allies will be all over us and a war will unfold in Richmond between 2 sides."

**Sam:** "Let's make sure that doesn't happen then."

**Frank:** "Atta girl. You got the spirit. I've always hoped to see you grow up to be a brave woman."

**Sam:** "Thanks dad."

**Rick:** "Sam, Luke. How about you 2 head to Prescott to check on Javi's friends and family and then head back to the Hilltop to tell everyone else what's going on."

**They agree to do that**

**David:** "If you can, please tell Mariana and Gabe that I'm still alive and well and that their daddy is coming for them soon." **He says to Sam**

**Sam:** "Don't worry, I will."

**David:** "Thank you."

**Frank:** "Come on then. Let's all go. We'll help you sneak out. We have 2 armoured cars outside we can take you safely out of Richmond in."

**Sam:** "What about me and Luke? We need to split up to get to Prescott and then our place."

**Frank:** "We'll drop you off outside the gate."

**Sam:** "Oh right. We left a car outside anyway."

**Frank:** "Well there you go then. You're sorted."

**They all drive out of Richmond. Sam and Luke are dropped off by the front gate so they can get in their own vehicle to split up and check out Prescott before returning to the Hilltop. The rest all make their way to factory that David has them heading to.**

**Outside the factory...**

**A large herd of walkers begin chasing after the group when they leave their vehicles**

**David:** "Shit! Walkers! A lot of them! This fence won't hold them for long! Javi! Find us a way in that building! The rest of us need to try and hold this fence up!"

**David, Rick, Jesus, Mike, Frank and Daryl all try to hold up the fence against the walker herd while Javier looks for a way into the factory.**

**Rick:** "JAVI! Hurry up! This won't hold much longer!"

**Javier finds a jack inside a car and opens the car door and kills a walker inside before grabbing the jack. The walkers begin putting more pressure on the fence!**

**Jesus:** "JAVI! IT'S NOT HOLDING! Hurry up!"

**Javier opens the garage door to the factory with the jack and manages to keep it slightly opened enough that everyone can slide in through the bottom.**

**Javier** : "I got it! It's opened! Everyone get over here!"

**David:** "Well. Here they come. You ready? 3, 2, 1, go!"

**David and the rest all let go of the fence and the walkers knock it down and all start to come through. Everyone runs to the garage door and slides into the building. Everyone gets in except Mike who is unlucky and gets trapped outside when the jack breaks free from the door and the door shuts.**

**Javier:** "Fuck!"

**Rick:** "Mike is still out there!"

**David:** "We have to leave him dude. There's too many of them out there, there---"

**Mike:** "HELP ME! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME ME! NOOOOO---"

**Mike is no longer heard and walkers are heard tearing him up outside. Mike is dead.**

**Rick:** "Fuck me man. There goes Mike. The man went out in a fight. Still though. Not the greatest way to die."

**David:** "I'm sorry man. But shit happens. You know? We gotta press on now and stick to the plan."

**Rick** : "Fuck it. let's just do this."

**Walkers barge in through the front door**

**David** : "SHIT! FRONT DOOR! HELP ME MOVE THIS! We gotta block that fucking door!"

**David and Javier both push a giant machine to block the front door.**

**David:** "Well that coulda went worse."

**Jesus** : "Wait a fucking minute. You seeing all of this? Over here."

**Jesus spots a large stash of items looted from several different communities that got raided a while back**

**Jesus:** "There's stuff from the Kingdom here. Stuff from The Sanctuary. Even stuff from Wellington. All places I know got raided a while back."

**David and Frank both look at each other**

**David:** "Fuck. I know who's behind all of this. Max and Clint. They've raided places before. They never told me who they raided but I guess now we know. They fucking betrayed us! Looting and this form of raiding is against who we are. Now I definitely have no regrets killing these asswipes."

**Rick:** "They raided Wellington!? Aw fuck me! This means they must also know where AJ is."

**David:** "Wait! Did you just say AJ? Alvin junior?"

**Rick:** "Hold on a fucking minute! How do you know AJ?! You better start speaking!" **Rick says to David very furiously**

**David:** "I was the one in charge of looking after him when he was brought in. I don't know where they found him but they showed up with a kid and then give him to me."

**Rick:** "He was in Wellington with a young girl I know called Clementine. They raided the place and took AJ from her."

**David:** "No. Now that's fucked up! How old is the girl?"

**Rick:** "Currently 13 I think."

**David:** "If I knew what these assholes was really doing, I would of shot them there and then. they're gonna fucking pay!"

**Rick:** "Do you know where AJ is now?"

**David:** "I left him with Dr Lingard. He's been taking care of him. You'd have to ask Lingard where the boy is. I ain't got a clue."

**Rick:** "Then I'm going back to Hilltop! I need to tell Clementine about this."

**David:** "We can't go anywhere right now with those fucking walkers outside, we---"

**Max and Clint both enter the factory**

**David** : "Shit. What are they doing here? Everyone get behind something and hide." **He whispers to everyone**

**Everyone hides while Max and Clint both walk around**

**Max:** "You manage to get anything from Prescott before we got away?"

**Clint:** "Bits and pieces. Enough to add on to the rest of the stuff."

**Max:** "We should return there with more people tomorrow and finish them off. Claim the place to ourselves and take their shit."

**Clint:** "Fuck it. Might as well. They did attack us after all. So fuck them."

**Max:** "Good man. And to be honest, if I could, I'd pop that baseball dude's girl again. Fuck him. Fuck them both."

**David while staying quiet, clenches his fist and loads his gun in anger**

**Clint:** "Let's just get this shit over there. Last thing we need is David, Frank and Lingard catching wind of this stuff."

**David and Frank comes out of cover and confronts Max and Clint**

**Max:** "David! Frank! What are you 2 doing here?"

**David:** "Is this who your really are?! Raiding! Looting! You fucking betrayed who we are!"

**Max:** "And where's your proof that we done any of that?"

**David:** "Take a look at that stash behind you. That says enough!"

**Max:** "Too bad you 2 are the only witnesses."

**David:** "Oh is that so?"

**David whistles at the rest of the people hiding and they all show themselves**

**David:** "My oh my on how the tables have turned..."

**Max and Clint both start firing shots at them before making a run for it. Max runs upstairs in the factory while Clint beelines it for the exit.**

**David:** "JAVI! Me and you will go after Max. The rest of you go after Clint!"

**David and Javier both head upstairs to go after Max.**

**Upstairs...**

**David:** "Well well well. Looks like it's a dead end for you buddy."

**Max:** "I won't go down like a bitch. Unlike you David!"

**Max and David both get into a brawl. Javier watches. Max gets the upper hand in the fight by grabbing a wrench and he smacks David in the face with it. Javier ends the fight by shooting Max in the gut with his pistol. Max falls to the floor in defeat. Still conscious too.**

**Max:** "That all you got?! You ain't got the balls to fight like a man?"

**David:** "Oh boy. You are from any man I know. You're just a little fly and we're gonna finally swat you right here and now. For Kate."

**Javier:** "For Kate."

**Max:** "Do it then. See if I give a shit!"

**Max spits blood at them to taunt them while he's dying.**

**Javier** : "So how she we put you down huh? Make it quick and fast, let you die from your wound and turn? So many choices..."

**David:** "I have a better idea brother. Look what I have in my bag. How about you do what you do best with this huh?"

**David pulls a metal baseball bat out of his backpack and hands it over to Javier**

**Javier:** "Let's do it. BATTER UP FUCKFACE!"

**Javier raises the bat upwards and drops it downwards right on top of Max's skull with full force. Max is still alive.**

**David:** "Good fucking hit! Now go for the home run!"

**Javier:** "And the crowd GOES WILD!"

**Javier bashes Max's skull again. Max now dies**

**David:** "Another one for good measure!"

**Javier bashes Max's skull again**

**David:** "Now hit it out of the park!"

**Javier:** "And the CROWD SCREAMS JAVIER GARCIA!!!"

**Javier bashes Max's head several times now until his head is completely destroyed with nothing but blood left**

**David:** "Good shit brother. Asswipe deserved it. Good fucking riddance you cold fucking murderer."

**David wipes the blood off of Javier's face and hugs him.**

**David:** "Just us 2 now. And the kids. Let's do whatever it takes to protect them brother. For Kate."

**Javier:** "For Kate."

**David:** "Come on. Let's head outside."

**They head outside to join the rest.**

**Outside...**

**David** : "You guys get Clint?"

**Jesus:** "No. He gave us the slip."

**David:** "Fuck! He's gonna tell Joan and this shit is gonna be made public! The politics do get messy in Richmond."

**Jesus:** "Damn. What the hell happened back in there?"

**Jesus notices the blood on the baseball bat.**

**Javier:** "Asshole got what he deserved."

**Jesus:** "Alright then. If that makes you feel better."

**David:** "It sure as hell did."

**Jesus:** "Anyway, it's been a pleasure being on your side but Rick, Daryl and I need to all return to the Hilltop to warn our people about the conflict that's soon going to approach you all in Richmond. We'll be back soon."

**David:** "Don't take too long now. Shit in Richmond is gonna fly soon and we'll need all the backup we can get."

**Jesus:** "Don't worry, we'll have good people sent on their way to help you. All geared up and ready for battle."

**David:** "Good. Come on Frank and Javi. let's get back to Richmond. We need to round up our allies to take a stand against Clint and his followers. Now if he's already spoke to Joan and she's spoken to his allies, they'll be expecting us by the gate. I know a path we can take to get us around most sentries."

**Rick, Daryl and Jesus all return to the Hilltop to inform everyone about the situation. David, Frank and Javier all make their way back to Richmond to sneak in and hopefully round up a group of allies to fight back against Clint and his followers.**

**To be continued...**


	6. Madness Unveils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting Max and Clint and taking down Max. Clint managed to escape and tell his friend Joan what happened. She will now alert the entire city to David and the rest's plans to fight back against Clint. How will they deal with this new situation and what sacrifices will be made to ensure that everybody makes it out of this upcoming war alive? The fate of Richmond is about to take a deep turn.

**Chapter 6** : Madness Unveils 

**Inside Richmond at David's house...**

**David** : "Alright. There is definitely more activity out here. Clint must of given them all the heads up. We should be fine in here for a bit.

**They head inside David's house**

**Inside David's house**

**David:** "So Clint has definitely spread the word about us now. All of his allies will be trying to track us down. Luckily I have allies of mine too. We just gotta somehow find them. We get our allies and then we bring the fight to them."

**Frank:** "Yeah. Finding them is the hard part."

**Javier:** "Remember that Jesus said he'd bring people to help once he gets back to his people. We have that too as a backup."

**David:** "That's if he fucking comes back. A very big if right there."

**Javier** : "Yeah. If."

**David:** "We need to prepare for what may lie ahead. What we're gonna do is sneak into the armoury and grab ourselves some weapons. Might be shooting our way to victory. Myself and Javi can do that. Frank, you should head to the small garage on the outskirts of the city and steal a riot van. It will be enough to give us protection. Once me and Javi have weapons, we will start a riot in the main town square. When shit goes down, we will need you over there ASAP. Got it?"

**Frank:** "Understood. Be careful out there dude."

**David:** "You too my good friend. Come on Javi. Let's go."

**Frank heads to the outskirts to steal a riot van while David and Javier head to the admin building to steal weapons from the armoury**

**Outside the admin building...**

**David** : "As expected. Someone is guarding the main building. I'll take him out. You follow behind me brother."

**David sneaks up behind the guard and takes him out and drags his body around the corner.**

**David** : "We're clear brother. Let's head inside. I know the way."

**They head inside the admin building.**

**Inside the admin building...**

**David:** "Alright it's this way, we---shit! Hide!"

**4 guards are seen moving down the corridors. David and Javier hides behind the corner.**

**Javier:** "What the hell are we gonna do? There's too many of them."

**David:** "Fuck. I never thought this through man."

**Dr Lingard appears behind them and scares them by accident**

**David:** "Jesus fucking Christ Lingard. Stay quiet. They don't know we're here."

**Dr Lingard:** "What are you doing here? You know they're looking for you."

**David:** "We're trying to get to the armoury to get some weapons to fight back."

**Dr Lingard:** "They have that place locked up tight. Now I can help you get past those guards but you gotta sit in my medical room with me for a while until they stop searching in here for you. You think you can do that?"

**David:** "Won't they look in your place too?"

**Dr Lingard:** "No. I asked them not to be disturbed so no one will come in. Trust me. You're fine. What I can do right now is distract them for you while you 2 both run into my office. We can't kill them as they'll figure out too many people are missing. Your best bet is to stay with me and wait until they call off the search in here."

**David:** "Okay. We'll be waiting. Hurry and do your thing."

**Dr Lingard:** "Alright. Be back in a second. I'll see you in there."

**Dr Lingard distracts the guards by asking them to check another hallway. David and Javier sneaks by and into Lingard's office while they're distracted.**

**Inside Lingard's office...**

**Lingard returns**

**Dr Lingard:** "Nice. You made it."

**David:** "While we're here man, I gotta ask you a question."

**Dr Lingard:** "Fire away. What's up?"

**David:** "It's about AJ. Where is he because his original owners found us out there and you where the last one with him. Do you know where he is now?"

**Dr Lingard:** "The boy? He was with me for a bit as you know but I had too many people to take care of here in Richmond. I sent him away to another place. He's safe in there."

**David:** "Where Lingard? Where?!"

**Dr Lingard:** "He's...he's at the McCaroll Ranch. He has some really nice people taking care of him there. If you really want his owners to pay him a visit then go ahead. If the people there ask you why you want AJ, just tell them I sent you."

**David:** "Thank you Lingard."

**Dr Lingard:** "Don't mention it. Better get comfy you 2. We might be waiting for a few hours."

**David, Dr Lingard and Javier all rest inside his office for a while to wait for the guards to call of their search.**

**Meanwhile outside of the garage on the outskirts of Richmond...**

**Frank approaches the building while being very quiet.**

**Frank** : "Hm. Not too much activity. Don't blame them. Most of them are sleeping." **He says to himself**

**Frank sneaks into the garage**

**Frank:** "Shit. I hope this isn't locked." **H** **e says to himself**

**Frank tries to open the door to the riot van and is successful**

****Frank** : **"Fucking A. Hell yeah!" **He says to himself**

**Frank:** "Can't drive this from in here. It'll make too much noise. Wake anyone up inside." **He says to himself**

**Frank goes behind the truck and uses all of his strength to push the truck out of the garage and away from it**

**Frank:** "There we go. Looks like the ignition has no key. I'm gonna have to hotwire it then." **He says to himself**

**Frank grabs some tools from a nearby toolbox and enters the truck to hotwire it.**

**Frank:** "Please don't get electrocuted." **H** **e says to himself**

**Frank hotwires the truck successfully. The noise of the truck wakes up the guards inside the garage cabin. They run outside to check out the noise as Frank begins to drive away.**

**Guard:** "Goddammit! Someone forgot to lock the damn truck! Alert the rest immediately!"

**Frank drives off and parks the truck in a nearby ally as he watches the sun begin to rise up. He radios David**

**Frank:** "David? I got the riot van and I'm waiting in an alley for your signal on when to come to the square."

**David (Radio)** : "Alright! Good shit! We're in Lingard's office right now waiting for some of the guards to leave the area. As soon as they're gone, we're hitting that armoury. Just sit tight there for a while. We'll call you when we're ready."

**Frank:** "Rodger that. I'll sit here and catch a few zzzs while I'm at it."

**David (Radio)** : "Cool. See ya later."

**Meanwhile at Hilltop...**

**Inside the main building...**

**Jesus:** "Alright, we're back and we have big news!"

**Gregory** : "What's up?"

**Jesus** : "Can you go fetch me Clementine and my men?"

**Gregory:** "Will do."

**Gregory leaves briefly to get Jesus' men and Clementine. He returns later with Jesus' men, Clementine and Taylor.**

**Gregory:** "Alright guys. Jesus wants to have a word. Go ahead Jesus."

**Jesus:** "So there's gonna be a war in Richmond and it's our job to help the good guys win it. On a side note, Clementine. We have info regarding your long lost boy AJ."

**Clementine's face turns pale.**

**Clementine:** "What?! Please tell me. What's going on?"

**Jesus** : "Apparently your boy is safe according to one of the people we met in Richmond. One of the good guys. He said that a man known as Dr Lingard knows where he is. Luke and Daryl knows who he is since they've seen him before. They can help you find him."

**Clementine:** "Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! I'm coming with you all then."

**Jesus:** "Of course! You need to be very careful though as this mission we're going on is very dangerous. There will be a fight. Daryl and Luke will help you find Lingard. The rest of us going will be gathering some allies from Prescott to help us on this and then we'll head to Richmond to bring the fight to them. Are you all ready!"

**Everyone cheers in confidence.**

**Jesus:** " I didn't hear you! ARE YOU READY!"

**Everyone cheers again**

**Jesus:** "That's the spirit!"

**Sam:** "Can I come too? I need to be there for my dad."

**Jesus:** "Of course! Just stay with us though."

**Taylor:** "I'm coming with you Clementine. I can't sit out on this. Like what if something happens to you."

**Clementine:** "I'll be fine but it's good to see you want to always be there for me."

**Taylor:** "I take that as a yes then?"

**Clementine:** "Sure."

**Jesus:** "Then we're all set then. Everyone put these on. They will protect you more from gunfire."

**Jesus hands everyone over some body armour**

**Jesus** : "Alright people. You know your roles! My people, follow me. The others who are with Clementine, make your way to Richmond and keep your heads low the whole time. Good luck!"

**Jesus and his team all move out to head to Prescott to gather more allies while Clementine's team all head to Richmond to sneak in and try to find Dr Lingard.**

**Later at Prescott...**

**Jesus' Team arrives outside the gate in their truck. Tripp notices them and shouts down at them**

**Tripp:** "Who are you!?"

**Jesus** : "It's me! remember?"

**Tripp:** "Oh shit! Alright. I'll let you in."

**Tripp opens the gate to let Jesus' team inside**

**Inside Prescott...**

**Tripp:** "So what's on your mind this time man?"

**Jesus** : "Richmond. It's in control by The New Frontier. Those assholes who attacked us. We have some allies there to help us fight a war that's about to start. We where wondering if you could join us in the fight."

**Tripp:** "I'll have to ask Conrad. I won't go anywhere without him."

**Jesus:** "Then can you ask him please. We are asking this on good faith of you all. Don't you want revenge on those assholes for nearly destroying your town?"

**Tripp:** "Actually yes. Just follow me so I can talk to Conrad."

**Tripp takes Jesus inside the bar to talk to Conrad. Rick comes in too. The rest of Jesus' men waits outside.**

**Inside the bar...**

**Tripp:** "Conrad! We was wondering if you could join me and these fine people in fighting a war in Richmond against these New Frontier assholes who tried destroying our town the other night."

**Conrad:** "You know I'm down for that! Fuck those guys!"

**Francine:** "Will you be okay though?"

**Conrad:** "Don't worry hon. I'll be fine. This is for Prescott."

**Jesus:** "We will need to take Javier's kids with us."

**Tripp:** "Wait. Why do you need them?"

**Jesus:** "Their dad is alive. He's in Richmond and he wants to see them."

**Mariana and Gabe both overhear the conversation and they rush into the middle of it.**

**Gabe:** "My dad is alive?! I want to see him!"

**Jesus:** "Of course you can. You'll come with us. Just do everything I tell you. it's gonna be dangerous."

**Gabe:** "Okay."

**Mariana:** "I'm scared."

**Jesus** : "I know you are but we'll protect you little girl."

**Mariana:** "Okay. Thanks. I hope we can see dad again."

**Jesus:** "You will, I promise."

**Tripp:** "Then what are we waiting for then? I'll go get my men and we will all follow you to Richmond. Make yourselves comfortable for now."

**Later outside of Richmond...**

**Daryl:** "Just like last time. Over the wall and into the city. Clementine, Taylor, stay right behind us."

**Clementine:** "Okay."

**They all climb the side wall to sneak into Richmond and they head to David's house. The sun has risen to this new and painful day that will soon strike everyone.**

**Outside of David's house**...

**Daryl:** "That's the place. At least where we met them last time. Let's hope David is still here."

**They walk up to his house and before they enter, someone comes up behind them and accidently scares them. It's one of David's allies.**

**Daryl:** "AHH! Holy fuck!"

**Daryl freaks out and doesn't know whether to shoot the stranger or not. He doesn't.**

**Ava:** "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. You must be David's friends. He told me you'd probably be looking for him around here."

**Daryl:** "He did?"

**Ava:** "Yes. Him and Frank are about to start a riot. David's in the town square. Shit's gonna fly soon!"

**Clementine:** "Hey. We're here to find a man called Dr Lingard. You know where he is?"

**Ava:** "Ah. Paul. He's in his office I think. I can help you get to him. Should be quiet around there now anyways. There's a massive town argument going on in the square so most attention is over there. Follow me."

**Ava takes Clementine's team to the admin building to see Dr Lingard in his office. They manage to sneak past the huge argument going on at the square.**

**inside Lingard's office...**

**Lingard is passed out. He took an overdose!!**

**Ava:** "He's in here, he---WHAT THE FUCK?! Lingard! Wake up! Shit! He must of took an overdose! Fuck!"

**Clementine:** "No. Please no! He's our only lead to AJ!"

**Ava:** "We ain't getting shit from him. He's gonna be out for a good few hours. Unless the dose he took killed him."

**Clementine** : "Please don't say that!"

**Clementine slaps Lingard**

**Clementine** : "WAKE UP! PLEASE!!"

**Ava:** "He won't wake up. He's out of it."

**Clementine kicks the wall in frustration**

**Clementine:** "FUCK!"

**Ava:** "We're just gonna have to wait."

**Meanwhile outside at the city square, a huge public argument goes on between David and Clint.**

**Clint** : "THIS MAN! HE KILLED ONE OF OUR OWN! HE KILLED MAX! TAKE A LOOK!"

**Clint reveals Max's dead body. The crowd gasps at the sight of it and they turn on David.**

**Clint:** "Not only that! He raided and looted other communities behind our back!"

**David:** "THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!"

**Clint:** "How can we have someone so reckless lead our city? You're done here David and now you must die for your sins."

**Clint notices Javier in the crowd**

**Clint** : "HEY! I see you there Javi! Why don't you come out. Here's what I'll do. I'll give you the choice. You can watch your brother die here or you can come up instead and die for him. It seems like a fair trade."

**David:** "JAVI! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! SHOOT THIS SCUMBAG! SHOOT HIM!"

**Right before Clint goes to shoot David, Javier whips out his gun and says the following line before shooting Clint right in the eyeballs.**

**Javier:** "EAT SHIT AND DIE CLINT! FOR KATE, AND FOR DAVID!"

**Javier kills Clint and a mass shootout begins in the city square! David's allies run out from hiding and join in and assist David and Javier against Clint's followers.**

**To be continued...**


	7. The Great War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mass shootout begins in Richmond between David's side and Clint's side, Javier and David must both survive the incoming madness that puts the entire city at risk! It is up to them along with many of their friends from inside and outside to be able to save Richmond!

**Chapter 7:** The Great War

**At the city square in Richmond...**

**David and Javier both take cover outside the main building by the square while a full blown war emerges around them! Shots are fired and many people, both allies and enemies are killed in the shootout.**

**David:** "BROTHER! What are we gonna do?! They've got us pinned in! Think man! Think like a soldier for once!"

**Javier:** "Wait! Call Frank! He's still waiting I think."

**David** : "Oh shit! Good call Javi! I almost forgot!"

**Frank radios in just before David and Javier gets the chance to.**

**Frank** (Radio): "Holy shit guys! It's a fucking war out here! What the hell happened?!"

**David:** "That doesn't matter! Just get your ass over here ASAP!"

**Frank:** "Alright! I'm bringing the truck over! Be ready for pickup. I'm 2 minutes out."

**Frank hangs up. David and Javier try to sit by the main building to hold off the attackers while they wait for him to arrive. Tear gas is thrown at them and they are forced to move.**

**David:** "SHIT! FUCKING TEAR GAS! MOVE JAVI!"

**They move onto the road to deal with the people throwing tear gas around. Once they are taken out, Frank arrives in the truck.**

**David** : "There he is! FRANK! OVER HERE!"

**Frank drives up to them to pick them up but before he reaches them, an enemy hits his truck with a Molotov cocktail and it sets the truck on fire and sends it out of control!**

**Javier** : "HOLY SHIT! DAVID WATCH OUT!"

**The truck nearly runs over David but Javier lunges at him to push him out of the way.**

**David** : "Jesus man. Thanks brother! You saved my ass."

**Frank's truck after flying past David and Javier, crashes into the outside wall and explodes as well as creating a massive hole in the wall for the herd outside to get through. The herd starts walking into Richmond! Frank along with his truck are both dead.**

**David:** "NOOO! FRANK!!"

**Javier:** "David! Man, he's gone. Ain't much we can do brother."

**David:** "I know man but we a bigger problem now! That fucking explosion has opened a gap in the wall! The herd is getting in! We gotta fall back now! Into the main building!"

**They fall back into the main building and barricade the doors behind them. They head up to the residential block of the building and hang out in one of the apartments.**

**Inside the apartments...**

**David:** "Man we are so fucked. That herd is gonna kill the city if the war hasn't already."

**Javier:** "You're right. We're gonna need help if we're gonna deal with this herd."

**David:** "No kidding man. I could maybe look for Ava if she's still okay. Not seen her for a bit but I'd imagine she's out there in the city somewhere. We should look for her."

**Javier:** "Who's Ava?"

**David:** "A young woman who saved my life a while ago. That woman is a fucking soldier. You can't miss her. Come on brother. We can't just sit here man while the city burns. We should go and look for help."

**Javier:** "What if we run into more bad guys?"

**David:** "Then we fuckin shoot them. Easy. We gather the allies that are left and we can get them to help drive these walkers away and deal with any more of Clint's followers."

**Javier:** "How will we get out? You've clearly seen outside haven't you? It's a fucking nest for Muertos."

**David:** "That's why we head out onto the rooftops. We can use the highway to reach the outskirts and get to that same garage Frank found the truck at. There was also a bulldozer there. With that, we can lift up the destroyed truck and use that to plug in the wall gap that the walkers are getting through and save Richmond."

**Javier** : "Alright man. lead the way."

**David:** "With pleasure brother."

**David and Javier both head out onto the rooftops**

**On the rooftops...**

**David:** "Before we go Javi, stand up here with me for a minute. Need to show you something."

**David stands up on the ledge of the roof and Javi joins him. David points at a few things in the distance to Javi.**

**David:** "I'm a soldier Javi. Over there would be the perfect place for a trench. I visualise this place like a battlefield. Over there is a great place for a sniper's nest."

**Javier:** "I don't get it."

**David:** "You wouldn't understand. As a soldier, this is how I see things and I wish I could change. Be more like you. Gabe and Mariana wouldn't of made it this far without you. I'm glad you could grow up and be the man you are right now for them. And Kate, I am so fucking sorry for what happened. I sometimes blame myself you know."

**Javier:** "Can I tell you something important David? Promise you won't get mad."

**David:** "At this point, I'm done yelling at you. I'm over all of that brother. Just tell me. Nothing will make me mad at you anymore."

**Javier confesses to David that Kate and Javier had a relationship during David's time gone.**

Javier: "When we thought you where gone. Me and Kate. We had...a little something going on. She had feelings for me and I guess I just felt the same. I know this isn't what you wanna hear but I might as well tell you now before someone else does. Otherwise it'd make me look like a fool."

**David initially looks pissed off but he keeps his cool and understands. He takes Javi's hand and holds it for a few seconds to show his brotherly love.**

**David:** "To be honest, I can't blame her for taking interest in you. You always where the more cool headed brother. I always treated her like shit man. I wish I could say sorry to her but she never even got to fucking live long enough to see me again. All because I was friends with a bunch of assholes who fucking took her hostage and shot her. Fuck, I miss her."

**Javier and David both step off the ledge and hug each other.**

**Javier:** "I love you brother."

**David:** "I love you too man. Family. It's all we got left. Let's go and save this city and go find Mariana and Gabe and give them the life they deserve. Together brother. My family is just as much your family as well. Don't forget that."

**Javier:** "I never will."

**David:** "Good. Let's go now, highway is over there. That'll take us to where we need to go."

**They head onto the highway.**

**On the highway...**

**David and Javier continue travelling down the highway, avoiding any obstacles in the way and they run into a helicopter and a huge gap preventing them from reaching the other side.**

**David:** "Great! Now what?" That's our only way to the garage."

**Javier:** "We could swing across using that rotor."

**David:** "You crazy bastard. But I guess it's the only way. So uh...who's going first?"

**Javier** : "I guess I'll go."

**David** : "Wait man! Are you sure? This doesn't look like it'll support much weight. I can go first in case it breaks. Then at least it's me who pays and not you."

**Clementine and Ava are seen from the other side yelling at them.**

**Ava:** "DAVID! OVER HERE!"

**David:** "HOLY SHIT! AVA! How the fuck did you get over there?!"

**Ava:** "We swung across that same helicopter you're about to swing across."

**David:** "So it's safe?"

**Ava:** "Should be."

**Javier:** "Clementine? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

**Clementine:** "I'll explain in a minute! Just get across first!"

**They both swing across across successfully. Javier and David now group up with Clementine and Ava.**

**Javier:** "So what brings you here Clem?"

**Clementine** : "Jesus and his people sent a team to assist you all in the fight. They haven't showed up yet and the city is in a full fucking warzone right now with walkers flooding all over the place. I came here with 3 of my friends to question Lingard about where AJ is. Unfortunately, Lingard...we found him passed out. He took an overdose and he's dead."

**David:** "Fuck. Lingard's dead?! Fuck me. Poor bastard. He did save us but fucking hell. I didn't know he was that done with everything. Lucky for you though Clem, AJ's whereabouts didn't die with Lingard."

**Clementine:** "You know where AJ is?!"

**David:** "Yep. He told us the last time we saw him. I'm David by the way. 1 of the leaders of Richmond and also Javi's big brother."

**Clementine shakes David's hand.**

**Clementine:** "WHERE IS HE?! Please! I have to know!"

**David:** "He's at the McCaroll Ranch. Lingard said if they ask you why you're there for AJ, they said you have to tell them Lingard sent you."

**Clementine:** "Oh my god thank you! THANK YOU! You don't know how grateful I am!"

**David:** "I think I got a pretty good idea."

**Ava:** "That aside, where are you 2 headed?"

**David:** "To the garage on the outskirts. To get a bulldozer to save Richmond. A hole was created in the wall by an explosion which has allowed the herd in and we're going to fill it up with the truck that's next to the wall using the bulldozer."

**Ava:** "That's not a bad idea. We'll come with you. Clementine's friends split off from us earlier to help hold off the walkers in the main streets. Here's hoping they're handling alright."

**They all now head to the garage on the outskirts.**

**At the garage...**

**A lot of walkers are seen outside of it and the 4 of them all climb up a small tower to take cover from them. They all think of a plan to clear the garage area.**

**David:** "Fuck me that's a lot of them. So how do we deal with them? We gotta take them out or distract them."

**Clementine:** "Actually. I have a good idea. Cover yourself in their guts and you can slip through them without being noticed."

**Javier:** "Tell me you're fucking kidding!"

**Ava:** "She's right. If you walk and smell just like one of them, they can't tell the difference. It's how people can walk through herds undetected. The question is, who's gonna do it?"

**Clementine** : "I'll do it. I know what I'm doing. I can hit that generator over there to keep them busy. Then we can get down there and take the bulldozer. Only 2 of us can take it. The other 2 of us can take that pickup truck and follow."

**David:** "Sounds good. Just be careful."

**Clementine:** "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

**Clementine heads down to gut a walker and cover her smell. She then begins walking through the group of walkers to reach the generator.**

**Javier** : "My fucking god. That shit is gross. Yuck! Sure as hell glad that ain't me down there."

**Ava:** "She's brave and determined, I'll give her that."

**Javier:** "She's something alright. Never seen a little girl that fearless."

David: "Yeah. I hope my Mariana grows to be like her one day. That girl must of either been raised right or been through enough shit to know what's right."

**Clementine makes it past the walkers and activates the generator. The walkers pile all over it. Clementine signals the rest to come down. They come down.**

**Ava:** "So who's taking the bulldozer and who's taking the pickup truck?"

**Clementine's radio turns on. It's Luke.**

**Luke (Radio):** "Clementine! We need help! Lurkers have us pinned down on a road and we could use some assistance! Daryl is in a pickle and Taylor...he's...he's not doing good! WE NEED HELP NOW! We're a few blocks east from the main square!"

**Clementine:** "Shit! We'll send someone down there to help!"

**Luke (Radio):** "Cool! We'll sit tight until then."

**Luke hangs up.**

**Clementine:** "My friends are in trouble. We need to split up. 2 people need to grab that pickup truck and go for my friends. The other 2 should take the bulldozer and save Richmond. Decide now! Who's going where."

**David:** "Ava, you should go with Javi and save Richmond. Clementine and I will go for her friends. With me, she has muscle and it makes things easier and it is her people so it makes sense she should be coming too. You both have a fucking bulldozer so walkers should not be your problem on your side."

**Javier:** "Okay. I can do that. Take care brother."

**David hugs Javier.**

**David:** "You too man. See you on the other side."

**Ava and Javier both hop onto the bulldozer and they make their way back to the main part of Richmond to help plug up the hole in the wall. David and Clementine both head through the streets in the pickup truck to search for her friends who are in trouble.**

**At the city square...**

**Ava:** "So where is this hole in the wall at?"

**Javier:** "Just over here."

**Javier drives the bulldozer over to the wall. Jesus Appears behind Javier all suited up in armour and equipped with a sword while riding a horse.**

**Jesus:** "JAVI! Down here!"

**Javier:** "Holy shit! Jesus! I'm not gonna lie man but you look fucking badass!"

**Jesus:** "My friends are outside the gate! Could you open it and let them in! We can get the walkers out easier then!"

**Javier:** "Sure thing man! Ava! Can you hop into the scooper part of the bulldozer and I'll raise you up to the gate controls. You know what button to press right?"

**Ava:** "Sure thing and yes, I know the controls."

**Javier lifts Ava up to the gate controls using the scooper on the bulldozer and she opens the gate for Jesus and his allies to come in. Ava then hops back onto the side of the bulldozer and starts shooting up all nearby walkers with her AK.**

**Jesus:** "NICE! Alright people! Let's get these walkers out of here! Round them all up! Shoot the ones you have to but round up the rest!"

**Ava shoots all the walkers in the way while Javier moves the bulldozer to pick up the truck and move it to plug in the hole. Jesus and his allies all work together to round up the herd inside the walls so they can be led out of the front gate.**

**Javier:** "There we go! I got the truck! Looks like Frank turned cause his body isn't still in there. Poor guy. Maybe we'll find him and give him a proper burial."

**Ava:** "Worry about that later! Plug the damn hole up with the truck already! I can't keep holding these guys off. I'm gonna run out of bullets!"

**Javier:** "Oh yeah. Shit. Sorry!"

**Javier plugs in the hole successfully and saves Richmond from any more walkers coming in!**

**Javier:** "YES! WE DONE IT!"

**Ava:** "Let's not high five each other yet. Still gotta get the remaining walkers out of here."

**Javier** : "Yeah. We do. Jesus! How are you guys doing with the Muertos?!"

**Jesus** : "We've got them under control! Tripp, Conrad and the others are dealing with em! I also brought you some special guests!"

**Mariana and Gabe both appear and wave at Javier.**

**Javier:** "Mariana! Gabe! You guys are still alright! You won't believe who I found here!"

**Mariana:** "Wait! Did you find dad?!"

**Javier:** "Wait how did you know?"

**Mariana:** "I'm not stupid uncle Javi. I can read you pretty well hehehe. It's a little gift I've got."

**Javier:** "Huh. You always was the smart one." **He says while smiling at her**

**Mariana:** "Hahaha thanks!"

**Gabe:** "Where's my dad? I want to see him!"

**Javier:** "We'll go find him when we get these Muertos out of here okay?"

**Gabe:** "Okay!"

**Jesus:** "Alright people! Good job! Lead them outside and far away!"

**Jesus' people leads away the walkers outside of Richmond. Richmond has been saved! Sam joins Javier.**

**Sam:** "We done it! We saved the town!"

**Javier** : "Oh shit. It's you. This is where I give you some bad news..."

**Sam:** "Oh no, what happened? You can talk to me, you---Oh no. Fuck! No!!!"

**Sam finds her dad Frank walking in the distance. He's undead! She rushes over to him and starts bursting into tears.**

**Sam:** "DADDDDD! NO!! I'm so sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!"

**Sam holds a gun to his head while shaking but she pulls the trigger and puts him out of his misery. Javier puts his hand on Sam's shoulder in sympathy and then hugs her.**

**Sam:** "I'm gonna miss him Javi. Now he's gone for good." **She says while crying**

**Ava:** "Hey! We should check on David and Clementine. We haven't heard from them in a while. Should be down a few blocks helping their friends."

**Ava and Javier both head down the block to look for Clementine and David. They find them by a street corner. Clementine is seen kneeling down in front of Taylor and Luke who are both dead! Daryl and David are both with her.**

**Javier** : "Oh no."

**Ava:** "That doesn't look good. Looks like some of Clementine's friends didn't make it."

**Clementine:** "I'm so sorry Taylor! This wasn't meant to happen to you! I'm sure Luke tried his best to protect you. I'm so fucking sorry!!!" **She says while sobbing over their dead bodies**

**Daryl:** "Oh hey guys. It's you 2. Luke and Taylor got bit and Clementine was the one to do it...you know?"

**Javier:** "Damn. I'm so sorry."

**Daryl:** "Just let Clementine have some space for a minute. She lost 2 great friends to her."

**Clementine has time to herself for a brief minute. Everyone pays their respects to Luke and Taylor. After which, they all carry their bodies to the graveyard and they bury them. They then return to the main square to regroup with everyone else from Jesus' team.**

**Back at the main square...**

**Jesus gives a speech**

**Jesus: "** The walkers have been dealt with along with Clint's followers. It's been a pleasure to be a help to you all. Also everyone who came with me, I want to thank you for your help in this. You all contributed to saving a great city with great potential! Javier and David Garcia will both take charge of the city and I promise they will do whatever it takes to make all of you happy and safe. So once again, thank you everyone for being here and being apart of this awesome community."

**Everyone cheers on at Jesus. Javier and David now both head off to the side to talk in private.**

**David:** "It's so good we have each other for this brother. God knows what I'd do for this place without you. Now that we also have Mari and Gabe, things are looking up. If you need anything just talk to me. Always here for you, no matter what."

**Javier:** "Thank you and the same goes for you. I'm always here."

**They hug and then talk to Jesus.**

**Jesus:** "So our job here is done then. Tripp and his people of Prescott are on their way back to there while my people are returning to Hilltop. Clementine is staying in Richmond for a few nights to let things settle down and then she's content on leaving to go find her boy AJ. I wish you the best of luck. I really mean that. I'll see you later. Stay sharp and stay safe!"

**Jesus leaves. His people along with him all return to Hilltop while Tripp and his people all return to Prescott. Clementine stays in Richmond for a few nights.**

**3 days later at the Hilltop...**

**Gregory:** "Jesus. I want to once again thank you for helping Richmond a few days ago. They couldn't of survived without you."

**Jesus:** "It was a group effort but thanks Gregory."

**Gregory:** "Perhaps you should check on Max and Chloe. They're by the river doing some fishing."

**Jesus:** "Alright. If you say so."

**Jesus heads outside and checks on Max and Chloe who are fishing by the river stream.**

**At the river stream...**

**Jesus** : "Hey girls. How you doing?"

**Max Caufield:** "We're doing okay. I heard you all managed to save that big city. Good job."

**Jesus:** "It took a lot of effort but it was worth it. I just heard back from Clementine as well. She said she'll be leaving Richmond tomorrow night to head to the Ranch to find AJ. Apparently she's bringing that baseball dude's niece with her. Mariana is her name I think. Seems like they've been getting along well."

**Max Caufield:** "That's good! It's great to hear that she'll get to see her boy again. Pretty cool she's bringing a friend with her too. They'll get to see how awesome AJ is."

**Jesus:** "I bet! She should be returning with him on the next day at the latest so there's that."

**Chloe spots someone walking in the forest.**

**Chloe:** "Hold it. I see someone right there."

**Jesus has a closer peek. It's a little girl.**

**Jesus:** "It's just a kid. Looks really young too. I wonder what she's doing out here."

**Chloe:** "Should we show ourselves?"

**Jesus:** "I don't like that as it could be a trap but I'm not willing to leave a young girl out on her own. I'm taking the chance."

**Jesus approaches the young girl and initially spooks her. She slowly approaches them.**

**Lydia:** "Are...are you going to hurt me?" **She says while calmly panicking**

**Her face slightly turns to sweat but she keeps her nerve ever so slightly. Jesus replies back.**

**Jesus:** "No. We're here to see if you need help. Why are you on your own?" **He says very calmly to her**

**Lydia:** "My people. I...ran away from them. They're trying to turn me into someone I'm not. My own mother...she...wants me to become someone I'm not."

**Jesus:** "What is she trying to turn you into?"

**Lydia:** "We live in a huge group. We all live quite separate but in big packs. We live amongst the walkers. We use their skin to blend in with them, live among them and guide them. They use them to attack innocent people. My own mother wants to turn me into one of those...monsters she calls friends. I ran away in hopes to find a better place. They are definitely looking for me right now. Can I come with you? I have nowhere to go."

**Jesus:** "Of course you can. We aren't the type to let little girls die. What's your name?"

**Lydia:** "Lydia. I'm 11. My mother is known by many people as Alpha. She is very dangerous and you do not want to meet her. She...she kills with no remorse at all. It's...scary."

**Jesus:** "Well we'll be sure to protect you Lydia. We have good people who'll support you. Anyway, this is Max and Chloe. I'm Paul but most people just call me Jesus."

**Lydia:** "Well it's good to meet you. At first, I thought you was going to shoot me. I'm glad you didn't."

**Jesus:** "We can discuss more inside. We have food, water and good shelter for you."

**Lydia:** "Thank you."

**Jesus:** "Alright, let's go. Pack your stuff up girls. We're heading back with this person." **He says to Chloe and Max**

**They all head back to Hilltop with the new girl Lydia. As they are walking back, they are being watched by 2 people from behind a set of trees. Alpha and her right hand man Beta are watching them!**

**Alpha:** "Well. Looks like we found her." **She whispers to Beta**

**Beta:** "Too many people to walk in just by ourselves. We head back to gather the rest. They must be friends with the other 3 communities nearby. What we do is you can walk up to their gate right now and ask for the girl back as a warning. If they fail to cooperate, we send 1 person with a group to each community and tear it apart, including this one. Then we take girl by force." **He whispers to Alpha**

**Alpha** : "Good. I'll be the one to attack this place. You attack that big city. James can hit the ranch and Charlie can hit that airfield. They will all pay if they don't give me my girl."

**Beta:** "Let's go. Wait until they are inside and then we will walk up. Follow me."

**Alpha and Beta are being watched from an even further away tree by Negan!**

**Negan:** "Well shit on me sideways. Looks like my old friends have a little company. I'm gonna have to warn their friends about their soon to be unwanted guests. Don't worry fellas, Negan will save the day, mark my words." **He says to himself**

**Negan leaves. Alpha and Beta both leave to approach Hilltop's gate.**

**To be continued...**


	8. Rise of the Whisperers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting The Great War of Richmond and saving Richmond, a new threat has presented itself when a mysterious 11 year old girl was found in the woods by Jesus. She's the daughter of a sick community known as The Whisperers. They now are coming back to claim the girl back that they don't deserve and to potentially cause utter chaos across the land. Can Hilltop, Richmond, Prescott and the McCaroll Ranch survive this new threat or will they fall into the face of adversity.

**Chapter 8:** Rise of the Whisperers

**Alpha and Beta both approach the Hilltop gate with several walkers lurking around behind them. Rick shouts down at them from the top of the gate wall.**

**Rick:** "Who are you!? What do you want?"

**Alpha:** "I am Alpha! I believe you have someone that belongs to us! My little girl. Lydia! I know you have her!"

**Lydia is seen panicking from the main yard. She asks not to be given back to them. Rick turns back towards her and nods in acknowledgement. He then continues questioning Alpha.**

**Alpha:** "So then? Are you going to bring her down here? Or do I have to come back with more people and take her back myself. Trust me, you don't want it to go that way. My friend...Beta. He can be...quite lethal."

**Rick:** "Why do you want her so badly? She must have wandered off for a reason."

**Alpha** : "She got lost in the woods. She wouldn't wander off. Now if you're really good people, maybe you should return her to her rightful guardian."

**Rick:** "You? A rightful guardian? Don't make me laugh. You look like shit, you're wearing fucking walker skin on your face and it seems like your people do the same as you. I don't think an 11 year old girl should live under those conditions. Living like that will get your girl killed."

**Alpha clenches her fist and looks clearly pissed off. She calmly but very seriously warns Rick now.**

**Alpha:** "You're not doing a good job at handling this situation now are you? I'm gonna give you one last warning. Give me the girl or we will come back and we will find you, and we will kill you and burn down your community along with the other communities you're friends with. What's it gonna be? Clock is ticking."

**Rick whispers to Lydia.**

**Rick:** "Are you sure? You sure you want to stay? This will make things harder but I'm leaving it to your decision."

**Lydia:** "Yes. They'll come back and attack you anyway. Trust me. I know them, you don't. They're killers, monsters and liars. You cannot trust them. You're gonna need to warn your other friends from the other communities about this. The Whisperers will attack all of them and burn them to the ground."

**Rick:** "What kind of people are we dealing with here?"

**Lydia:** "The worst kind. They show no mercy for the weak. They attack innocent people with no remorse. Weakness. It's treated as a poison in their eyes and they want me to grow up like that. I just can't. They use walkers to cause chaos. Those masks. It hides their scent from the walkers and they use that along with making noise to guide them to wherever they desire while not being detected by them."

**Rick starts feeling a little sick at what he's listening to.**

**Rick:** "Fuck me. And we thought those new frontier assholes where bad. That is fucking sick. Sick in the head!"

**Lydia:** "Exactly. They're not nice people. I'm so ashamed to call her my mother but it's my curse I'm afraid."

**Rick:** "Well you can stay with us then. We won't let you live with that."

**Lydia:** "Thank you. It means a lot. We just need to somehow deal with them. They're gonna be a problem you know."

**Rick:** "I'm well aware of that. We'll figure something out."

**They stop whispering. Rick once again returns his attention to Alpha.**

**Rick:** "I guess we're doing it the hard way then because you ain't getting her."

**Alpha:** "I expected you to say that. Well have it your way then. We'll be back and you best hope you change your mind when I do return otherwise you and your friends' days are numbered. Beta, send them in. We're leaving!"

**Alpha and Beta both spit at the gate in disgust before they make noise in front of the gate. This attracts the nearby walkers and leads them to the gate. Alpha and beta both disappear into the shadows and they leave.**

**Rick:** "DARYL! WALKERS! GET OVER HERE! Give me a hand!"

**Daryl and Rick both pull out their guns and they deal with the walkers Alpha sent towards them.**

**Jesus:** "I'll clean these corpses out the way of the gate. What the hell was that though? Some kind of...warning?"

**Rick:** "Seems like it. We're going to need to warn Richmond and Prescott about this. Clementine too since they might attack that ranch she's heading to tomorrow night."

**Jesus:** "Shit. We do need to as well. if we don't, she's gonna walk right into the middle of those assholes."

**Rick:** "No use going out right now. Sun's going down and it's a risk to travel at night. We'll warn them as soon as the day dawns tomorrow. Lets get Lydia somewhere for her to sleep. We need to make sure we keep her safe. Those people are putting us along with her all in danger."

**They all clean up the mess outside the gate and they head back in for lights out as the sun sets on a very mysterious day. The next day dawns and Daryl is seen packing his stuff up with Talia to head out to Richmond and Prescott so they can warn them about the situation.**

**In the front yard of Hilltop...**

**Daryl:** "Alright. Rick. Your job is to stay here and protect the girl. Holler at me on the walkie if anything comes up. I'll be back in a jiffy if you need me. Talia, you're coming with me. You're heading to Prescott to warn them. I'll head to Richmond. You think you can handle that?"

**Talia:** "Sure. Of course I can. It's good to get out of our own walls for a change."

**Daryl:** "I bet you're happy. You've been stuck in here for a good while."

**Talia:** "Yeah."

**Daryl:** "Anyway, we're heading out now. See you all on the other side. Remember Rick. Lydia is your main priority if shit hits the fan."

**Rick:** "I got you man."

**Daryl and Talia both head out to warn Prescott and Richmond about the situation.**

**Later at the Richmond city square...**

**Clementine** : "Mariana. Are you sure you want to come with me? Like you don't have to."

**Mariana:** "I'm sure. My uncle said you know what you're doing. He really trusts you."

**Clementine** : "He does? Why?"

**Mariana:** "He told me you helped him and a few distract a big group of walkers to be able to get a bulldozer to save Richmond. Said you covered yourself in the smell of the Muertos and sneaked past them. Said you was like a badass."

**Clementine** : "Huh. Wow. Never thought saw that much talent in me."

**Mariana:** "Everyone looks up to you Clem. Like their saviour or something. You're always so sure of what you're doing. It's why he trusts me with you."

**Clementine:** "Wow. So if you're going to come with me then, you'll need this."

**Clementine gives Mariana a combat knife.**

**Clementine:** "What you do is you go for the knees first. Then stick a knife in it's head when it's down. Great for splitting up groups of them. Makes them easier to kill too."

**Mariana:** "Anything else I should know?"

**Clementine:** "Your gun there. Don't use it unless you have to. Too much noise. Also, aim for the head when it's walkers you're dealing with. If it's someone trying to hurt you, just aim anywhere. You got that?"

**Mariana:** "Yeah I think so."

**David walks over.**

**David:** "Hey there sweetie. How's Clementine treating you?"

**Mariana:** "Oh hey dad. She's okay. She's been teaching me a few things such as how to deal with Muertos by taking their knees out first before going for them."

**David:** "Smart kid you are Clementine. Where'd you learn that from?"

**Clementine:** "An old friend. Jane. She taught me a few things. My old protector Lee also taught me the ways of a gun."

**David:** "Good stuff. The ways of a soldier. It's what keeps you alive. As long as you have the humanity to go with it. With how you look at the world Clementine, I have no worries about letting Mariana go with you. Javi and I both trust you."

**Clementine:** "Thanks."

**David:** "Take this Clementine. Think of it as a sign of respect from me and my family."

**David gives Clementine his dog tags.**

**David:** "Javi also told me to give you this."

**David gives Clementine a chocolate bar that Javi offered to her. She accepts the gift and takes the chocolate bar and dog tags.**

**David:** "At least if someday, you never see us again, you can remember us by this. As far as I know, those tags are basically me. Basically who I am."

**Clementine:** "Thank you David. You're too kind."

**David** : "No problem. Anyway, why don't you go chat up Gabe? He said he wants to talk to you."

**Clementine:** "Okay. I can do that."

**Clementine and Mariana both leave. They wander through the city for a bit to go find Gabe. While they are heading to where Gabe is, they have a chat about him.**

**Mariana** : "Gabe wants to talk to you huh? I think I know what's going on." **She says while smiling and giggling at Clementine**

**Clementine:** "Oh you are not saying what I think you are, right?" **She says while giggling back**

**Mariana:** "You already know it had to be brought up hahaha! He's all over you and is always wondering what you're doing and how you're doing. Isn't it pretty obvious?"

**Clementine:** "Like he's cool but I'm not sure if I like him that way."

**Mariana starts to tease Clementine.**

**Mariana** : "I bet you do hahaha! They all say that. He straight up like likes you Clem. He doesn't make it subtle at all on how he feels."

**Clementine:** "Huh. God. I can imagine."

**Mariana:** "Just be nice to him and show him you care. You'll make his day."

**Clementine** : "Alright. You've sold me. Let's actually find him first."

**They continue walking until they reach David's house. That's where Gabe is. They head inside to go see him along with Javier who's also there.**

**Inside David's house...**

**Javier:** "Well. If it isn't the girl of the hour. Clementine! Good to see you. I assume you're here for Gabe?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah."

**Javier:** "Right in there. He's been waiting for you. He asked for you, you know."

**Clementine:** "Yeah. David told me. That's why I'm here."

**Javier:** "Good girl. I'll leave you to have some privacy. I'll be in here if you need anything."

**Clementine:** "Okay. Mariana, how about you stick with your uncle."

**Mariana:** "Sure. I'll wait here with him for you."

**Clementine heads into the room alone with Gabe. They both have a chat while Javier and Mariana just chills outside in the kitchen.**

**Clementine:** "Hey Gabe."

**Gabe:** "CLEM! HIII! I've been looking for you. Want to play a card game with me?"

**Clementine:** "Uh, sure."

**Gabe:** "Bring in Mariana. She can join in."

**Clementine brings Mariana in to join Gabe and herself in the game.**

**Gabe:** "I call this game euchre. It's fun. Trust me."

**They play the card game for a while. They finally finish playing a little while later.**

**Clementine:** "HEY! That's cheating! That's not even a fair rule hahaha."

**Gabe:** "Sorry Clem. Better luck next time."

**Mariana:** "It's been fun playing. Actually enjoying ourselves instead of fighting. I'll go back and talk to uncle Javi for a bit. You two continue on."

**Mariana talks to Javier.**

**Mariana:** "Looks like he's done playing nice with her."

**Javier:** "Oh. You think they..."

**Mariana:** "Like each other? For sure! It's just s shame because I know it won't last forever."

**Javier:** "Kate once told me about how love works. She said falling in love was the easy part."

**Mariana:** "It's the staying in love is the hard part. Isn't it?"

**Javier:** "I always knew you where a smart girl Mari. But yeah, that's always been the hard part. At least they're enjoying it now while it lasts."

**Mariana peeks in on Clementine and Gabe and catches them kissing. Gabe's face turns bright red and he is very happy.**

**Mariana:** "They actually done it too! They kissed."

**Javier:** "Wow. Never thought they'd have it in them. Could just be Clementine being nice though before she has to leave soon."

**Mariana:** "Yeah. Most likely."

**Clementine and Gabe both come out.**

**Javier:** "What are you 2 both so happy about hehehe."

**Gabe:** "Uh...nothing..." **He says as he continues blushing**

**Javier:** "Okay then." **He says while giving Gabe "That look"**

**Clementine:** "Mariana. I think it's time."

**Mariana:** "Okay. I'm ready."

**Javier and Gabe hugs Clementine and Mariana to say goodbye. They leave and exit Richmond to head to the McCaroll Ranch.**

**Meanwhile at the front gates of Richmond...**

**Daryl shows up and is greeted by David.**

**David:** "Hey there. Good to see you again."

**Daryl:** "Likewise. Anyway, we got a problem. A group of people called The Whisperers are coming this way soon and they're gonna roll on this place hard with walkers. They're doing the same to Prescott, The Ranch and Hilltop. You guys have got to prepare for a potential fight. I already sent my right hand person to Prescott to warn them too."

**David:** "Shit! Clementine! She just left Richmond to head to the Ranch. Her and Mariana are going to walk into those fuckers! FUCK!"

**Daryl:** "That's definitely not good. We need to round up your people and inform them of the problem."

**David:** "Alright. Come with me then."

**They head to the square to warn Richmond about the situation.**

**Meanwhile at Prescott...**

**Talia approaches the gates and is let in by Tripp.**

**Tripp:** "You one of those Hilltop people? What's wrong?"

**Talia:** "We have a problem. A group is coming to attack all of us including your community. Whisperers. Lots of walkers! Like a shit load! Get your men ready! My friend has already went to Richmond to warn them too. They're also going to hit the Ranch and my community at Hilltop."

**Tripp:** "Come with me. Tell me everything. Help us understand. Come on."

**Talia goes with Tripp to help explain the whole situation to him and his people.**

**Meanwhile at The Whisperers' camp...**

**Alpha and Beta both give a speech to their people.**

**Alpha** : "So we've found my girl. A community. Goes by the name of Hilltop. They have her and they won't give her back! We're going to take her back by force and take what we want as well! We're also going to make their friends pay too for crossing with us! Who's in?!"

**Some people cheer.**

**Alpha:** "I said, who's in!!??"

**Everyone cheers. Except 1 guy who isn't listening. Alpha walks up to him.**

**Alpha:** "Excuse me boy. Do you not have ears?"

**Random guy:** "I'm sorry, I---"

**Alpha slits the dude's throat and he drops dead. She stabs him in the head to prevent him from turning.**

**Alpha:** "Anyone else want to not pay attention? You'll end up like him."

**Everyone nods their head. Alpha spots someone sleeping instead of listening. Beta walks up to him and kicks him to wake him up. Beta after he wakes up the man, stands firmly and straight while staring at the guy with the look of death on his face.**

**Alpha:** "Sleeping? You want sleep that bad? Well I guess you'll get your wish. Permanent sleep for you son. Beta!"

**Beta whips out a blade and stabs a hole in the man's throat. The man slowly drops to the ground holding his throat with both hands, grasping for air while choking out blood. He eventually dies and Beta stomps on his head with his large boot for good measure.**

**Beta:** "Anyone else want to end up like him?" **He says ever so menacingly**

**Everyone nods no at them.**

**Beta:** "Good. Now listen to Alpha."

**Alpha:** "So we're going to hit these places tonight. In 4 different coordinated teams. I'm leading a team to hit the Hilltop community and to get my girl back."

**Alpha points at a group of people.**

**Alpha:** "You lot are coming with me. We'll gather walkers along the way to aid us in our mission. Beta is leading a group to attack the big city. Richmond I think they call it. Beta, you can pick who comes with you. James, you're in charge of the team hitting the Ranch. Spare no one. Got it?"

**James:** "Yes Alpha. Understood. No mercy."

**Alpha:** "Excellent. As for you Charlie, you will lead our 4th group to attack that airfield known as Prescott. Once again, follow my orders which is NO MERCY. Destroy everything! Understand?"

**Charlie:** "Yes Alpha."

**Alpha:** "Alright everyone! The mission is a go! Get your teams and move out! They're gonna pay."

**Beta nods at Alpha.**

**Beta:** "Good luck."

**Alpha:** "You too. Let's make them pay. For my girl."

**Beta:** "Yes."

**All 4 teams of whisperers leave to head to their target destinations. Negan sneaks into their camp when they're gone and snoops around.**

**Negan:** "What the fuck is this sick shit. Fucking bastards. I will kill every one of them when I get the chance." **He says to himself.**

**Negan continues snooping around until he finds the walker face mask stash that they have. He is disgusted.**

**Negan** : "This is fucked. How can anyone live like this. Fucking animals." **He says to himself in disgust**

**Negan grabs all the face masks and burns them in the nearby camp fire. He sits and watches them burn. Someone appears behind him and talks to him.**

**Negan:** "Jesus fuck! You spooked me. You aren't one of them. Who the fuck are you?"

**Simon:** "So you've seen those guys too huh?"

**Negan:** "Oh you can say that."

**Simon:** "I'll introduce myself. I'm Simon and I come from a small group of people who call themselves The Saviors. We're a small group who got attacked by these guys before. We're mainly out to seek revenge on them. I overheard their conversation there about attacking multiple other communities. You should come with me and meet my people. A man like you. You'd fit in perfect with this outfit. What do you say?"

**Negan:** "If it helps me take these fuckers down then sure, I'm in."

**Simon:** "Good lad. Just follow me. We have plenty of guns and shit to wipe these pussies out so I hope you love carnage."

**Negan:** "I love watching shit go down. it's what I'm made for."

**Simon:** "Then we'll get along very well then uh..."

**Negan:** "Negan."

**Simon:** "Negan."

**They leave to head back to Simon's group.**

**To be continued...**


	9. Unwanted Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Whisperers after paying a warning visit to Hilltop are preparing to attack them now along with the other communities. Will Hilltop survive this upcoming massacre? Or will they fall? What will happen to Clementine and Mariana at the Ranch? What will happen to Prescott and Richmond? What does Simon have in offer for Negan?

**Chapter 9:** Unwanted Visitors

**At Simon's group...**

**Simon:** "Well Negan, welcome to The Saviors' camp. Eventually we will upgrade to a full compound but this is the best we got for now. Why don't you take a look around with me. Familiarise yourself with the place as this could be your home too."

**Negan:** "Not sure if I want to call anywhere home. I've been doing a solid out on my own for a good year."

**Simon:** "Well now's the day that can change. I mean look at this fucking place. it's not great but we got enough folk and guns to cause mass amounts of chaos whenever we please. I thought you said you love carnage. Don't let me down now man."

**Negan:** "Uh...you're right. What kind of guns do you got though?"

**Simon:** "Only the best my man. We did raid a military compound about a year ago."

**Negan** : "Did they deserve it? Or where they innocent people who didn't deserve it."

**Simon:** "The military? Innocent? HAHAHA! That's funny. They're the reason the world is the way it is right now. Because their dumbasses didn't contain the fucking virus. They brought this on themselves."

**Negan** : "Actually that is a good point."

**Simon:** "You see? I knew you'd fit in perfect with this outfit. Anyway, guns. As I said, only the best. Top tier military grade hardware. M4 Carbines, Full auto assault shotguns, desert eagles, Glock 18s, 44. Magnums. The best part? Top grade bolt action sniper rifles. Huh? What do you think?"

**Simon shows Negan all of the guns. Negan is impressed.**

**Negan:** "Wow. I'm impressed. These guns. They're enough to wipe out a full community with no effort at all."

**Simon:** "That's the idea genius. It's why no one's ever fucked with us. Because they get fucked themselves. These Whisperer pussies messed with the wrong people and we'll show em. We also have high grade military vehicles for protection on the road. We tried to finds ourselves a tank but we didn't get that lucky. We still got all of these bullet proof jeeps though."

**Negan:** "That's fucking mad bro. The fact you have access to all of this."

**Simon:** "Here. Help yourself to the stash. Take whatever you want. You're one of us now."

**Negan walks up to the gun stash and picks up a Glock 18 and an M4 Carbine.**

**Simon:** "Ah. So you like the versatile guns? Not a bad choice. Can be better than revolvers and magnums any day. Easier to find ammo for a basic handgun and assault rifle. Just watch the rifle though as you can burn through bullets really fast on that."

**Negan:** "Yeah. I'm aware of that. I don't plan on using the automatic rifle unless I have to."

**Simon:** "Smart one. Anyway, I suppose I outta tell you our plan to hit back at the Whisperers."

**Negan:** "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

**Simon:** "So what we're gonna do is a tactic we know about but have never had to utilise it yet. We only ever do this to a serious threat that must be taken down with no mercy in other words, these guys."

**Negan:** "just tell me already!"

**Simon:** "Sorry princess. Jeez. Right, as for what we're gonna do. We're gonna load up our guns with bullets completely soaked in walker blood. The idea is, when we shoot someone, we don't shoot to kill. We shoot them in a non fatal spot and when that bullet enters their body, it acts like a bite. It will slowly infect them until they turn. So as long as we get a confirmed hit on someone with a bullet, it's pretty much a kill confirmed."

**Negan:** "That's fucking nuts. I never even knew the infection worked like that."

**Simon:** "You learn things from some testing and myth busting. Someone voluntarily allowed us to shoot him in the leg to test it. He turned within the next few hours. Just like a bite. So with this theory proven true, you can turn as long as walker blood enters your system. So that can be from a bite, a bullet with walker blood or even a bloodied weapon if you hack someone with it."

**Negan:** "Wow. You're a pretty dangerous man to be around Simon."

**Simon:** "It's what keeps me alive. What keeps my people alive. Sometimes, you have to be ruthless. We have humanity but we have to control who we use our humanity on and when we use it. Too much kindness...it will get you killed."

**Negan:** "Now that is straight up facts. I saw some people who got killed from being too kind. Taken advantage of basically."

**Simon:** "Well then there you go. We can't go hunting for them right now by the way. Need to wait for my right hand to return. She's out getting us more supplies. Also scouting out what those Whisperers are up to."

**Negan:** "Who's your right hand?"

**Simon:** "Some farm looking girl. Pretty one. Very kind as well if you're on her good side. Ruthless as fuck though if she hates you. I think you'll like her. She can keep a lot of the boys going when they're not feeling good. Funniest part is she's lost the most people over her years than we all have and I still don't get how she can still stay so positive. "

**Negan:** "I guess some people are just like that."

**Simon:** "I guess. But I'll never understand it. If I lost a whole family the size of what hers was, I'd go fucking insane."

**Negan:** "I would too."

**Simon:** "Anyway, take it easy for now. Make some friends or something. Could be waiting for a few hours for her to come back. Get comfortable."

**Later that afternoon at Hilltop...**

**Rick delivers a speech to everyone outside in the yard.**

**Rick** : "Alright everyone! So in a few hours, our unwanted friends are gonna come back. We're going to need to reinforce the outside walls to be able to withstand the walkers pushing down on them. There's gonna be a lot of walkers. Like a shitload of them! We do whatever it takes to protect Hilltop and protect the girl. I will try to talk our way out of this first but don't count on that! Have your guns ready for a fight as I already know this is gonna get ugly. Daryl and Talia should be back soon as they're currently out warning our friends about the attack on them as well. In the event that they don't return in time for the attack, Chloe and Max, I'm putting you in charge of their duties. You 2 are to defend the girl inside the main building at all costs! This is a green light operation now! Get to work people! Start prepping defences and good luck! Give me a shout if any of you can see them coming."

**Everyone splits off to prepare defences for the upcoming raid. Gregory has a private word with Rick.**

**Gregory:** "For our sake, I hope you know what you're doing Rick. Keeping that girl here is putting all of us at risk."

**Rick** : "Well I'm sure I'd rather not leave a little girl out there to die to a bunch of careless animals who don't know how to take care of someone properly."

**Gregory:** "I don't mean anything by it Rick but you have to understand the risk of what you're doing. Our whole community is at risk of being wiped out. Over a girl!"

**Rick:** "Gregory, think about if it was you in that girl's shoes. Would you want to be left out there? Would you want those animals to take care of you?"

**Gregory:** "No!"

**Rick** : "Then we do this my way Gregory. It's already too late to go back now. Even if we do hand them the girl, they'll just attack us anyway and it will be for nothing."

**Gregory:** "How do you know that? **He says in an unconvinced tone**

**Rick:** "The girl told me. She said they don't show mercy at all. They kill with no remorse, with no thought for the other person."

**Gregory:** "And what if it was a lie just to convince you to keep her."

**Rick:** "Gregory, look at what you're saying! Wake the fuck up man! I'm pretty sure a scared little fucking girl wouldn't lie to us like that! You saw those fucking assholes. They spat on our turf and sent in a few walkers as a warning! Think about what they'll do with an entire herd of walkers at our front door!"

**Gregory:** "Alright. FINE! Do what you want then. I'm not taking responsibility for what happens though. I hope you know that!" **He says very angrily**

**Gregory walks away. Chloe and Max joins Rick to talk to him. Lydia joins in too.**

**Max Caufield:** "What's up with him?"

**Rick:** "Fucking drunk bastard wants me to give up Lydia. Says she's a danger to the group."

**Lydia:** "Did you tell him that they'd attack us regardless of giving me back or not?"

**Rick:** "Yes but he doesn't fucking care. Some fucking leader he is. If he keeps behaving like that, his days as leader will be numbered. That's for sure."

**Chloe:** "Quite right. Gregory has been acting quite selfish recently but there's not much we can do right now besides ignoring him."

**Max Caufield:** "So we actually came to talk to you about our job."

**Rick:** "You 2 are to sit inside the main building with Lydia. If you see us falling back into there, take her upstairs and fucking hide her with your life. They cannot find her. They just can't. The closet inside Gregory's office should work."

**Max Caufield:** "Closet inside Gregory's room. Got it. Anything else?"

**Rick:** "Take this Max. You're gonna need it. Just in case. This is my signature weapon. I'm trusting you with it to protect that girl. Return it to me when we're safe. if I die, you can keep it."

**Rick gives Max his signature revolver.**

**Max Caulfield:** "How do I use this? I've never fired a revolver before."

**Rick:** "Trigger is right there. Safety is there. It takes a second after each shot to shoot again. It's very powerful. Can take anyone out in 1 shot to the chest or higher. Aim for the head on walkers though."

**Max Caufield:** "Alright. Thanks. I got it."

**Rick:** "Good girl. I believe in you and Chloe to guard this child."

**Chloe:** "Don't worry. We won't let you down."

**Rick:** "That's the spirit. I'll catch you in a bit. Head on inside."

**Lydia hugs Rick.**

**Rick** : "Hey kid. You'll be okay. I promise. These girls will protect you. I promise. I trust them with my life." **He whispers to her while holding onto her in a hug**

**Lydia:** "Thank you. You're too kind."

**Max and Chloe both head inside with Lydia. Rick leaves to check on the defences.**

**Later that night...**

**Someone walks up to Rick and warns him about The Whisperers. They're outside!**

**Terry:** "Uh...Rick? You might wanna take a look outside! They're here! Fucking hundreds of them! I can just about see which ones are actually the masked people. That lady. Alpha. She's here too and she looks pissed my guy!"

**Rick:** "Thanks Terry. I'll warn everyone that shit's about to go down. Get in position."

**Rick warns everyone about The Whisperers' arrival. They all wait in position while Rick stands at the top of the gate to confront The Whisperers. Everyone on the Hilltop defence has their guns loaded and pointed at The Whisperers.**

**Alpha:** "Well well well. Looks like you did take us seriously. Too bad even a fully prepped defence won't save you! But before we get to any of the potential bloodshed, I will give you one more chance to hand down the girl. If you want to save to save your people, I'd advise that you do what I say now. If you know what's good for you."

**Rick:** "Give me one good reason why you wouldn't just attack us after taking back your girl."

**Alpha:** "We are people of our word. If you give back the girl, we will walk away. We never have to see each other again."

**Rick takes a minute to think and then just remembers now that Lydia told him earlier that they'll attack them anyway and he also remembers they said they'd attack Richmond, Prescott and the McCaroll Ranch too.**

**Rick:** "You're a fucking liar!"

**Alpha:** "How is that so? Explain to me why I'm lying."

**Rick:** "Your little girl told me what kind of animals you are. Told me you kill with no remorse, you show no mercy and you never tell the truth to anyone other than yourselves. Sounds like that's bad news for you. Being sold out by your own daughter. How does it feel huh? karma's a bitch Alpha!"

**Alpha enrages and shouts to herself.**

**Alpha:** "Fucking little bitch! This means war." **She shouts to herself while clenching her fists**

**Rick continues to taunt Alpha.**

**Rick:** "Hey! What's wrong? I hit a nerve or something? I hit you somewhere you can't handle? Too bad you're a sensitive little bitch! You gonna go cry?"

**Alpha erupts into a massive rage and she shoots Rick in the arm before sending in her army to attack. She retreats as her army of walkers all begin attacking the walls and the gate! Her friends are guiding the walkers to attack the right places.**

**Rick:** "My fucking arm! EVERYONE ATTACK! WE GOTTA CONTAIN THE SITUATION!"

**The War begins and lots of bullets are exchanged from Rick's side. There's too many walkers to take down so they very quickly start to run out of bullets.**

**Jesus:** "We're out of ammo! We gotta switch to melee! They're gonna get in though! This is gonna get messy but we all gotta stick together to deal with them!"

**The Whisperers manage to knock down a wall and them along with the walkers all begin pouring into Hilltop. The Whisperers are seen throwing Molotovs and small pipe bombs in the yard to cause chaos! Everyone from Hilltop all clump together in 1 big group as they all fight off the incoming walkers with their melee weapons.**

**The Hilltop all manage to hold the walkers off successfully but then some of The Whisperers move to the front of the pack of walkers while still blending in and they surprise attack the melee team by counter attacking their attacks and stabbing them in the throat! Jesus and the rest who's still alive very quickly catch on to this and they fall back into the main building to set up traps for The Whisperers.**

**Jesus:** "There's a few of them in the front of those walkers counter attacking us! Fall back people! Into the main building! Fall back!"

**Meanwhile out in the forest at night, Clementine and Mariana are nearing their destination which is the McCaroll Ranch. They talk to each other while they're walking there.**

**Mariana** : "So Clem. What's your plan when you get your boy back?"

**Clementine:** "I was thinking of taking him back to my people. Back to Hilltop."

**Mariana:** "Can, can I come with you?"

**Clementine:** "You'd have to ask your dad and uncle."

**Mariana:** "I'm sure they'd let me stay with you. They trust you remember. They really trust you."

**Clementine:** "But would they trust me with this though? Like you're walking away from your family Mariana."

**Mariana:** "I'm not gonna lie. I feel safer around you than I do with them. Don't get me wrong, I love them to bits but it feels like they're not always right with what they do. Like Javi messed up back with those new frontier people. He got himself kidnapped remember and we got stuck alone with a random dude we didn't even know. Kate got killed at Prescott when they attacked and did all sorts of messed up stuff. Javi wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. You saved him when they took him. I'm forever grateful to you for that."

**Clementine:** "What are you trying to say? You're worrying me right now."

**Mariana:** "I'm saying I want to live with you. At Hilltop or wherever you go. If they really don't want me to go, I can convince them to come with us if need be. Just think about it okay? I've never met a friend like you in like forever. You're always so sure of what you're doing and you're always helping people even when you don't have to. Javi is like that too but you do it so much better."

**Clementine has a long hard think.**

**Clementine:** "Alright. You can stay with me. But only if your people are okay with it. Last thing I want is for your family to get upset with you. Understand?"

**Mariana:** "Yeah. I guess. Thank you Clementine."

**Mariana hugs Clementine.**

**Clementine:** "Don't mention it." **She says as she smiles at her**

**Mariana:** "How far away is this place? We've been walking for a few hours."

**Clementine:** "Should be close. Just gotta keep going this way and---WHAT THE HELL?!"

**Explosions and gunshots are heard coming from the distance. Mariana gets scared.**

**Mariana:** "Clem! What is that noise! I'm scared!"

**Clementine:** "I don't know but I don't like it! Quickly! Follow me!"

**They head towards the noise. It's The McCaroll Ranch! It's under attack!**

**Clementine:** "Fuck! We're in trouble. AJ!!!!! I'm COMING FOR YOU!"

**Mariana** : "There's....there's so many of them!"

**Clementine:** "How the fuck does this happen! These walkers weren't around the woods earlier. FUCK! We have to get AJ Mari! WE HAVE TO! HE COULD BE IN TROUBLE! It's a fucking warzone out here!"

**Mariana:** "You know I'm with you Clem!"

**They start running up to the main gate of the Ranch. It's busted down and there is fire and destruction everywhere! Walkers are also all over the place! The Whisperers have raided the place and it's a full warzone now!**

**To be continued...**


	10. The Bloody Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilltop is under attack by The Whisperers! It's a threat bigger than anything they've ever seen! The fate of Hilltop is at an all time critical! Will they survive? Meanwhile, The Ranch turned out to be a bloodbath! Clementine and Mariana must find AJ amongst a massive war filled with death and destruction! How will they get AJ out safely and what sacrifices and decisions have to be made to guarantee AJ's safety? What will happen to Richmond and Prescott and what will Simon's group do?

**Chapter 10:** The Bloody ranch

**Clementine and Mariana both rush inside the McCaroll Ranch and find many people lying dead or bleeding out. They come across multiple shootouts going on between the Ranch guards and the walkers and/or The Whisperers. They then run into one of the Ranch guards who begs for their help.**

**Eddie:** "HEY! YOU! YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM THANK GOD! PLEASE GIVE ME A HAND! THEY'RE FUCKING EVERYWHERE!"

**Clementine:** "How, how did this happen!?"

**Eddie:** "I don't fucking know! These assholes showed up at our front gate and demanded justice or some shit. We don't know what they're talking about! They then blew up the gate and sent in a huge fucking herd of walkers to destroy the Ranch and kill everyone!"

**Clementine** : "Do you know what they look like?"

**Eddie:** "Not a clue. They all wear masks and look like walkers. This shit ain't normal, I'm telling you!"

**Clementine:** "Fuck. I haven't heard of them either."

**Eddie:** "What brings you here anyway? You don't look like you're from here."

**Clementine:** "I was coming to see if you guys had a kid called Alvin Junior. AJ for short. I was sent here by a man called Dr Lingard."

**Eddie:** "Fuck! That kid....he's in the fucking Nursery! There's bound to be walkers swarming all over there by now!"

**Clementine:** "We have to get in there then! That's my boy we're talking about!"

**Eddie:** "Well what are we waiting for! Give me a hand with these walkers and I'll help you 2 get your boy out! Be careful as those assholes may be sneaking around amongst the walkers."

**Clementine and Mariana both help Eddie with dealing with the walkers and they then all push their way through the Ranch to get to the Nursery where AJ is. As they push past a muscle car parked in the lot, they find the Nursery but they also run into one of The Whisperers there. They run into James who confronts the 3 of them! Eddie stands in front of Clementine and Mariana to protect them.**

**James:** "Why hello there. You must pay for your sins. For Alpha. For Beta. For all of us."

**Eddie:** "What the fuck are you even doing? Do you even know what you're doing?!"

**James** : "I am following orders. The order is that you all must die."

**Eddie** : "Sounds like someone wants to control you huh. You know you don't have to kill. You still have a life ahead of you. It's not too late to turn back. Come on kid, you don't wanna do this."

**James pulls out a gun and starts shooting at them. They dive into cover and Eddie runs out and disarms James and gets into a brawl with him.**

**Eddie:** "YOU 2! IN THERE IS AJ! I'LL KEEP THIS ASSHOLE BUSY! JUST GET IN THERE AND SAVE THE KID!"

**Eddie and James continue fighting while Clementine and Mariana both take advantage of the distraction and they head inside the Nursery to find AJ.**

**Inside the Nursery...**

**Walkers are all over the place. they are surrounding a small locker that crying is heard from. AJ is inside the locker.**

**Clementine:** "AJ!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

**Clementine attacks the walkers but gets grabbed by 2 of them. Mariana shoots them both to save Clementine. Clementine manages to deal with the rest of them. The room is now clear.**

**Mariana:** "Watch yourself Clem. That was close."

**Clementine:** "Thanks for having my back."

**Mariana:** "No problem. There's the key there for that locker."

**Clementine:** "Oh shit. Good find! Thanks. Don't worry AJ, we're here for you now."

**Clementine picks up the locker key and unlocks it. She finds AJ cowering in the corner crying with blood on his face. Clementine slowly reaches in and pulls him out into her arms. The smile on Clementine's face can be seen very easily. Mariana shares Clementine's feelings of happiness.**

**Mariana** **:** "Holy shit. He's...he's so cute! I'm so surprised we actually found him alive!"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. I'm pretty shocked myself. It's been a while since we where last together. I'm so fucking happy to have him again." **She says while tears of joy drip down her face**

**Clementine wipes the blood off of AJ's face. AJ looks at Clementine while Clementine looks at him with a reassuring smile on her face.**

**Clementine:** "Come on. let's get out of this mess. Don't worry AJ, you'll be okay. I'll never let anyone take you away from me ever again!"

**They leave the Nursey and they see James and Eddie again. James has Eddie injured and down on the floor defeated. Before he gets the chance to finish off Eddie, Clementine comes out and interferes!**

**Clementine:** "NOO! DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE!"

**James:** "Why not? I am to follow orders and only orders. I have to kill. The weak people must die!"

**Clementine hands AJ over to Mariana to hold while she slowly approaches James to try and convince him to stop.**

**Clementine** : "Please stop! Please. Think about what you're doing. Think about what the other person is thinking. We're all people and deserve a shot at life. He may not be the same as you but he's just on a different path compared to you. You can stop killing. Live a better life. A happy life. There's no need for death and murder. We can all live as 1 big race which is humanity. Come on. Please."

**James begins to hesitate. He tries to ignore Clementine and continue following Alpha's orders but then Clementine asks Mariana to bring AJ over. She slowly approaches James and picks up James' right hand and places AJ's hand on top of James' hand. Clementine puts her hand on top of both of theirs. James allows this to happen.**

**Clementine:** "Please. Do you not feel the power of hope and happiness flowing through your veins? Look at him. That boy...he is a symbol of innocence. Something you need to believe in. Death is not the way. It's never the way. We have to all work together as humans in order to survive. Killing each other is not the answer. Come on. You know I'm right. Please...tell me your name."

**James continues hesitating and he eventually gives in to Clementine's kindness and stops being aggressive. He takes his mask off and says out his name to them. Eddie is stunned into silence from what he's seeing.**

**James** : "It's James. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**Clementine** : "You need to go James and start over. These people you're with, they're not good for you."

**James:** "I know that now. You all need to get out of here. Before they find us. I can distract them but you need to go. Do not return to your home. They will have attacked the other communities too."

**Clementine:** "Shit! You mean they've hit Richmond, and Hilltop? And Prescott?"

**James:** "Yes. It's not safe. My advice. Take the boy and run. There's a car out there. You can use that. I will help this man escape."

**James helps Eddie up from the ground. James puts his mask back on.**

**Eddie:** "Good luck girls. I wish you all the best with the boy. Thanks for helping my ass out and good luck. I mean that. God bless all of you."

**James:** "Come on. Come with me. Safest way out of this place is this way."

**Eddie:** "Alright."

**Eddie and James both leave out their own way to escape the Ranch while Clementine and Mariana both take AJ into the muscle car they saw earlier and they drive off into the night in that.**

**Later that night on the road...**

**Mariana:** "Where are we going?"

**Clementine:** "Back to Richmond. Your family could be in danger."

**Mariana:** "Aw god. No. I almost forgot about them. Shit."

**Clementine** : "AJ, I need you to listen to me."

**AJ is listening.**

**Clementine** : "No matter what happens, I'll always protect you. No matter what. Also, the first rule of survival is...Never go alone."

**AJ repeats what she said.**

**AJ:** "Never go alone."

**Clementine is shocked that he can speak!**

**Clementine:** "You can speak! Wait. Can you say my name? Clementine..."

**AJ:** "Clem...Clementine."

**Clementine smiles at him and continues driving.**

**Clementine:** "Good boy!"

**Mariana:** "I really hope my people are okay."

Clementine: "Lets' go find out then. Together Mariana. Together."

**Mariana:** "Yeah."

**Mariana and Clementine continue heading back to Richmond. Meanwhile, Rick and the crew at Hilltop are holding on for their lives inside the main building against Alpha's people.**

**Inside the main building in Hilltop...**

**Jesus:** "SHIT! THEY'RE INSIDE! RICK! GET THE FUCK UPSTAIRS NOW! Leave this to me and my men. God bless our souls and what's about to happen. God bless."

**Jesus and his men all opt in to fight the attackers that are inside the building while Rick heads upstairs to where Max, Chloe and Lydia are hiding.**

**Inside Gregory's office...**

**Gregory:** "You see what you fucking idiots have caused?"

**Rick:** "Shut the fuck up man. They where gonna attack us regardless!"

**Gregory** : "BULLSHIT! This is all your fucking fault! Now if I'm gonna die, I might as well take your little fuckup of a friend with me!"

**Gregory grabs Lydia and holds a gun to her head! Max and Chloe both panic! Rick rolls into a steam full of rage!**

**Max Caufield:** "GREGORY! NO!"

**Chloe:** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU PSYCHOPATH!"

**Rick:** "GREGORY! DON'T FUCKING DO THIS! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET THAT GIRL GO!"

**Gregory** : "Can't kill me if she's the one to take the bullet first."

**Gregory stands by the office door holding Lydia as a shield while Rick, Max and Chloe all stand by the window side of the room with Rick pointing a gun at Gregory.**

**Gregory:** "So here's how we're gonna do this. I'm gonna toss this girl out to those assholes and then she's out of here. Not our problem anymore! Then your ass will be kicked out afterwards. How's that sound---"

**Gregory gets his throat slit from behind by Alpha. He drops dead while Alpha takes her daughter Lydia's hand. Lydia tries to resist but Alpha grabs her and tries to run. Before she gets away, Max raises her hand out in front of her and uses the force to throw Alpha into a wall. Chloe's jaw drops when she sees this power come from Max. Alpha slowly starts to get up from being temporarily stunned.**

**Alpha:** "What the hell..."

**Rick** : "You done us a favour saving the girl from that psycho but now you have to die bitch! You're next!"

**Alpha:** "Come and get some then!"

**They both get into a fist fight. Max, Chloe and Lydia all watch.**

**Rick:** "IF I DIE, IT WILL BE BY TAKING YOU DOWN!"

**Alpha:** "HAHAHA! IN YOUR DREAMS COWBOY! I should of fucking shot you when I had the chance!"

**Rick:** "SAME...CAN BE SAID...TO YOU!" **He yells while still fighting**

**Alpha** **gains the upper hand and pins Rick up against the window. She tries to break it using force so she can throw Rick from the second story but then Jesus barges into the room and delivers 1 final line before charging right towards both of them.**

**Jesus:** "Go with god. Motherfucker!!!!"

**Jesus charges right at Alpha and Rick and the force sends all 3 of them crashing through the glass and out of the 2nd story window. That's the last they are seen from.**

**Max Caufield:** "JESUS! RICK!!!!"

**Chloe:** "Fuck. They're just...gone. Just like that."

**Max turns to Lydia and looks at her quite angrily.**

**Max Caufield:** "They done that for you! I hope you remember that!"

**Lydia:** "I...I know. I'm so sorry."

**Max Caufield** : "What the hell do we do now? We have no one left Chloe and Hilltop is overrun."

**Chloe:** "Not much to do now. We leave I suppose. It's just us now. Looks like everyone else is either dead or bleeding out. We've...we've lost everything. Hilltop...it's gone."

**Max Caulfield:** "Lydia, do you know anywhere we can go?"

**Lydia:** "No. We just have to stay on the move and head into the forest. We'll be okay if we keep moving. No one should be able to keep up with us."

**Chloe:** "Then show us the way. It's just us from here on out."

**They all hug. Max and Chloe also kiss. They all then leave to escape Hilltop and make distance out into the night forest. Hilltop is left behind and all that is seen is fiery remains of what used to be Hilltop.**

**To be continued...**


	11. Mariana's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richmond is undergoing it's last dying breath as what remains of it will soon be lost forever. Clementine and Mariana must head there quickly if they wish to have a chance of saving Mariana's family. The Whisperers are for sure taking this war to the grave. The Ranch was lost, The Hilltop was lost. Now will Richmond be next on the shit list or can it be saved one last time by the dynamic trio which is Clementine, Mariana and AJ. This episode marks the true ending to the story of Richmond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the last main episode of the season. The episode after this will be a bonus sneak peek episode of what Season 4's plot will be like. I hope all of you have enjoyed the series so far!

**Chapter 11:** Mariana's Sorrow

**Meanwhile in Richmond...**

**The city is currently under attack by Beta's group of The Whisperers! David, Daryl, Javier and Gabe are all outside the main city hall defending themselves for their lives! Walkers are non stop swarming in on them! Beta is seen laughing in the distance as he watches the carnage go down.**

**David:** "I've never seen so many! This man...this could be the end!"

**Javier:** "We can't give up! We push through! Until our last breath!"

**Gabe:** "Yeah! Javi is right! We can't give up!"

**Daryl:** "Quite right. Quitting is for bitches."

**David:** "Not that I don't like your optimism guys but we are fucked! In a losing fight right now! Like what do we do?!"

**One of The Whisperers moves to the front of the pack of the walkers so that they can get a free hit on Javier. Javier gets stabbed in the chest and drops down to his knees in pain! David very swiftly takes out the attacker before he finishes off Javier.**

**David** : "FUCK! JAVI! BROTHER! This isn't good! This isn't fucking good! He's badly wounded! We can't just fucking sit here and keep taking pot shots until we run out of ammo! We gotta make a run for it! Onto the streets and hopefully hide in my house. Seems like they haven't gotten there yet so it should be safe."

**Daryl:** "Me and my fucking mouth..."

**Daryl runs out of cover and distracts the walker herd.**

**Daryl:** "Get him the hell out of here! I'll keep these dead heads busy. GO!"

**Daryl takes on the walker herd while David and Gabe both carry Javier to David's house for safety. Daryl isn't seen or heard from again. He gets lost in the herd and doesn't make it to the house with them.**

**Inside David's House...**

**They run upstairs and as they are heading upstairs while carrying Javier, Gabe gets attacked from around a corner and gets bitten! David saves him and continues to rush upstairs while carrying Javier. They all get into the main part of his house and they sit down to rest.**

**David:** "Fuck! Gabe! Are you alright? That was close!"

**Gabe:** "No Dad. I'm...I'm bitten." **He says while coughing out loudly**

**Gabe reveals a bite on his neck that came from the walker that attacked him a few minutes ago. Javier continues to lie down on the floor bleeding. David holds his hands on his head in defeat and devastation!**

**David** : "No. No. It can't be. Fuck. I've...lost everyone now? Is this how it ends? Javi dying from bleeding to death and my boy dying from a bite? Am I dreaming right now? Someone fucking pinch me please."

**Javier:** "Brother. You know already that Gabe won't make it and it's only a matter of time before I've had it. I don't think I'm recovering from this wound. I think it's over for me man."

**David:** "Fuck..."

**David knows what's coming next. He knows it's the end for his brother and son. He has to take a while to decide on what to do.**

**Meanwhile, Clementine, AJ and Mariana all make it back to Richmond. Clementine and Mariana both see the carnage that goes on inside the city and sweat is seen coming from Mariana's face as she realises that her family is trapped in there and possibly dead.**

**Mariana:** "No. Please no! It can't be. Richmond...is completely in ruins. We need to find my family! They're still in there Clementine!"

**Clementine:** "Then what are we waiting for?"

**Just before they enter the war torn Richmond, they are joined by Negan, Simon and Simon's people. They are all armed with military grade weapons and are all prepared to storm the city to take out The Whisperers along with the walker herd.**

**Negan:** "Holy shit! If it isn't my good friend Clementine! Funny seeing you around here! We're all just about to deal with these assholes giving you all trouble. You in?"

**Clementine:** "Sure. Mariana? You in?"

**Mariana:** "Not much else to lose. So yeah. I'm in. Let's find my family."

**Negan:** "Simon. You lot ready? What's the plan?"

**Simon:** "Myself and half of the group will take this side of the city and clear it. You take that side with Maggie and the rest. She knows what she's doing so just stay by her and you'll be fine. Let's fucking take these fuckers down once and for all!"

**Simon and his team enters the city and splits up from Negan and his team.**

**Maggie:** "2 kids on their own with a little boy? You both sure you're up for this? It's quite dangerous."

**Clementine:** "Trust me, I can handle myself just fine. We'll be fine."

**Negan:** "She's telling the truth. This girl has been through more shit than you can imagine. She's a tough little one." **He says to Maggie**

**Maggie:** "Alright then. If you say so. Let's do this! Move out people!"

**They all head inside the city to begin wiping out The Whisperers.**

**Clementine:** "AJ, stay close to me and try to stay calm. I'll protect you!"

**AJ nods at Clementine in acknowledgement.**

**Inside Richmond, Clementine and Mariana along with The Saviors all start clearing out the walkers street by street while also dispatching any Whisperers they spot amongst the herds. This goes on for a good 2 hours until Clementine and Mariana both come face to face with Beta who is the last Whisperer remaining in Richmond.**

**Clementine:** "Well well well. Look what we have here. Not so strong now without your little group huh?"

**Beta just stares at them while standing still. He doesn't speak.**

**Clementine:** "You got nothing to say? Are you that embarrassed?"

**Beta continues staring at them.**

**Mariana:** "Clementine! Just shoot him already!"

**Clementine goes to shoot Beta but before she does so, Beta throws down a smoke bomb in front of himself and uses the confusion to vanish. He is never seen again.**

**Mariana:** "Wow. Well...he's gone. Now where should we look for my family?"

**Clementine:** "I know! David's house! That's where they'd most likely hide!"

**Mariana:** "Then let's get there then!"

**They head to David's house. They then find David and the rest upstairs! They are all found dead!! Mariana bursts into tears!**

**Clementine:** "Oh god. I am so fucking sorry! I'm so sorry Mari!"

**Mariana:** "What! What happened to them!? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" **She shouts while crying intensely**

**Mariana grieves over Javier, Gabe and David's bodies. All 3 of the dead bodies have bullet holes in their heads. David has a gun lying in his hand. David must of shot both of them before ending his own life!**

**Clementine:** "Fuck me. Javi looks like he bled out to death. Gabe...was bitten. David. There's nothing wrong with him. Just shot in the head."

**Mariana:** "They all have bullets in their heads and my dad is holding a gun in his hand. He must...he must of put them out of their misery before taking his own life right after. I never wanted to lose my family like this Clementine. All of them. Just...gone. Kate murdered by some assholes who never knew her name! Gabe...bitten. Javi...stabbed from the looks of it and David must of not been able to cope with it."

**Clementine:** "I'm really really sorry Mari. I really am."

**Mariana continues crying. Clementine reaches out to her and gives her a strong hug of love and friendship. Clementine takes out the dog tags David gave her and hands them over to Mariana.**

**Clementine:** "Here. You should take these. They'd be more important to you than to me."

**Mariana takes David's dog tags and and holds them out for a few seconds in her hands as a sign of respect. She then puts them in her pockets.**

**Mariana:** "Thank you Clementine. This means a lot that you still have those. You've been a friend like no other and you've always been there. Even now. Since it's just us now, I'll go wherever you go. Just know I always have your back. No matter what."

**Clementine:** "You too. Come on. We should bury them."

**Negan and Maggie both walk in.**

**Negan:** "I suppose we outta help you with that. Anyway, regarding Richmond, all of the walkers are dealt with and The Whisperers are running off scared or they're dead. So our duty here is done. What you guys do is up to you but my advice is that you travel long and far and don't turn back. I'd come with you but I've found my people. I know you'll do what's best out there for you, AJ and your friend."

**Clementine:** "Thanks Negan."

**Next morning in Richmond, it's quiet all over the city. It's an entire ghost town with nothing remaining. Clementine and Mariana are the only people left. Negan and The Saviors are gone by this point. Daryl was never found and the rest of Richmond was wiped out. Mariana and Clementine are seen attending the graves of all the people they've lost.**

**At the graveyard...**

**Clementine** : "So many people we lost. So much the city has lost. I can only imagine what happened in Prescott. Negan did say there wasn't much left there either. Hilltop was also destroyed so I'm guessing Rick never made it. "

**Mariana:** "Richmond was a place we could of all had a fresh start in you know. But The Whisperers fucked it up for us."

**Clementine** : "Yeah. Now look at the place. It's practically a ghost town. We're the only ones left. Looking at the stones of people who we'll never see again."

**Mariana:** "So where do we go now since this place is dead?"

**Clementine:** "I don't know but somewhere out there is our true home. We will find it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow or next week or next month or next year but we'll find it. I promise."

**Mariana:** "I hope so. It's gonna be rough just the 2 of us and AJ but I have hopes. Just gotta stay positive, you know?"

**Clementine:** "Yeah. With all that's happened, I know it's hard to stay positive but we'll do it. We'll find our true home and we'll live the life we deserve. The life AJ deserves. Come on now. Let's get back to the car and hit the road. It's gonna be a long hard road ahead of us."

**They all head back into the car. They hit the road and drive away from Richmond, leaving it forever in the dust. They keep going and never turn back.**

**End of Season 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the 12th episode which will be releasing soon! It is a bonus episode featuring many sneak peeks of Season 4's story!


	12. Bonus Episode (Season 4 Trailer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Episode. Trailer of Season 4's characters and plot. We take a deep dive into a small community of kids known as Ericson's Boarding School.

**Chapter 12** : Bonus Episode

**About 8 years into the outbreak** (4 years after the events of Season 3) **, a group of young adults and kids all sit down in a group and share stories about their pasts.**

**Carl:** "A long time ago, before all of this started, I had a happy family going. I was only 12 around the time. I came out of school to find out that my dad got fatally wounded and put into a coma during a police duty. We never got to find him when this all started. He must of still been in the coma during the start of all of this. A great friend of mine, almost a second father figure, Shane. He told us he found my dad still in a coma when he rushed to his hospital during the massacre. He wasn't able to help him since he was forced out by the military, who was gunning down innocent people. So we all lived out in the country for about 2 years until my mom got pregnant and gave birth to Judith over here. Giving birth killed my mom and unfortunately, later that day, Shane was killed when a herd attacked after the noise from the birth attracted a lot of them. I took Judith and I ran for my life. Took care of her until I eventually found this place."

**Judith:** "Yeah. It's been a rough few years but somehow, we've made it this far."

**Carl:** "I'm proud of you baby sister. I always will be. Even 6 years old now, you're still grown up to me. Toughest little girl I know."

**Judith:** "Thanks!"

**Marlon:** "Damn. I'm really sorry to hear that. Must of been a rough time for you both."

**Carl:** "We're still here aren't we?"

**Marlon:** "Yeah. You are."

**Sophia:** "Talking about being lucky to be alive, I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for the bravery of my mom. She used to always be afraid. Someone eventually taught her how to survive. Like a real soldier. I was also 12 when this started. I was just running around wildly, not knowing what to do but at least my people kept me safe. Once we lost our people, my mom helped me survive in the wilderness for the next few years. Eventually, we got jumped by some bad guys and they took her. I've never seen her since. Just been on my own all the time."

**Henry:** "On your own or not, you've definitely been the greatest friend any of us here have asked for. You're always so positive, kind and determined. It's like nothing ever beats you down. Not many people are like you. It's kinda dangerous how kind and friendly you are but at least we accept it because we're actual humans."

**Sophia:** "Oh trust me Henry, I can still get angry when I have to. If I have to kill to save myself, I will."

**Enid:** "You? Angry? Never seen you angry though. Usually it's always me complaining or yelling at people. I am just a moody bitch after all."

**Louis:** "Now that's not lifting the spirits up now is it? Where's the smiles and confidence in yourself Enid?"

**Enid:** "Yeah. You're right. We're supposed to be having a casual discussion. Sorry if I vented a bit there."

**Violet:** "Don't worry about yourself. I've been in your shoes before. I'm always angry too. I know how you feel. We are more alike than you think." **She says to Enid**

**Brody:** "If anyone's lost a lot, it's Marlon, Louis, Violet and I. We used to have a lot of friends when this started. Over 30 of us got killed over the years but we're still able to protect our home which is here. It's a place worth protecting."

**Marlon:** "Our only problem is those fucking raiders. It's been a year since they last showed up but I have a feeling they're lurking around again. Remember that we lost 2 of our friends because those assholes just grabbed them."

**Violet:** "Marlon for fuck sake, you don't have to remind us of that!"

**Marlon:** "Alright. Sorry. Jesus Vi, calm your jets."

**Louis:** "Look. How about I calm us all down with some alluring music."

**Louis plays the piano for a while and everyone listens in. Eventually, he finishes playing the piano.**

**Enid** : "Wow. That was actually...quite nice. Charming as well. Thanks Louis. You always know how to cheer people up."

**Louis:** "It's what I do." **He says while looking at Enid confidently**

**Violet** : "Hmm. Usually you annoy the shit out of me Louis but I'll give you this one."

**Everyone is cheered up by Louis.**

**Sophia:** "I'm gonna practice my art skills with Tenn and Judith. See you all later. Come on Judith, let's go see Tenn."

**Judith:** "Okay."

**They both leave to join Tenn.**

**Marlon** : "Well I suppose I outta head back outside for target practice. I'll catch up with you all later and---"

**An explosion is heard in the distance outside.**

**Carl:** "You guys hear that? Sounds like an explosion. Someone could be in trouble."

**Sophia:** "Maybe we should...check it out?"

**Marlon:** "Woah there! That is risky as fuck. You sure you wanna do that? What if it's those raiders again?"

**Carl:** "We gotta chance it. Just in case it's someone in danger."

**Marlon:** "Alright then but you guys are on your own. I'm not taking responsibility of what happens."

**Carl:** "Suit yourself then. Come on Sophia, let's go check it out."

**Enid:** "I'm coming with both of you. Improve the numbers."

**Enid, Carl and Sophia all head outside into the woods to investigate the noise. They return back a while later and they are seen carrying in 3 unconscious people!**

**Marlon** : "Holy shit! Who the fuck are these people? What happened?"

**Carl:** "No time to explain! We got 2 wounded! Both girls are wounded!"

**Marlon:** "What about the kid? The little one. He alright?"

**Carl:** "Seems like it. He's just a little dazed and confused but he looks like he's waking up. Just get the girls medical treatment! They're in rough shape!"

**Marlon:** "What happened though?"

**Carl:** "A fucking car accident. It was a shit show. Walkers all over the place."

**Marlon:** "Check their bags. Might be able to find something that'll tell us who they are."

**Carl:** "On it."

**Carl checks the new girls' bags. He finds chocolate bars, dog tags and basic supplies in the first girl's bag. The 2nd girl's bag he searches, he finds a photo, a kid's drawing, basic supplies and a sheriff hat with the name** "Rick Grimes" **on it. Carl gasps very deeply.**

**Carl:** "What?! Impossible!"

**Marlon:** "What's wrong Carl? You find something?"

**Carl:** "it looks like this girl in particular might know where my dad is or she may have known him. She has my dad's hat! Looks like we got a few questions for this one when we patch her up. This could be good! She might know where my dad is! This changes everything. Patch them up and lay them down in the dorms. I'll be talking to them later.""

**Marlon:** "Rodger that chief. They could know a thing or 2 about the raiders as well."

**Carl:** "Maybe, but the fact that she has my dad's hat means either she stole it, killed him for it or he gave it to her. My guess is he gave it to her. He used to always give me his hat when I was a good boy. This girl must of earned enough respect from him to get given his own hat. This is some mad respect!"

**To be continued in Season 4...**

**End of Trailer**


End file.
